Irth
by Rider of the Mystics
Summary: Irth is a Yautja seeking guidance, he is searching for someone worthy. Even if it means asking the Most Holy One for help. This is a mixture story. This story is also a joined story with Moon Knight and ZTS. please read them with this story, thanks!
1. Seeking Her Guidance

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series ©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

Hahli belongs to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

Catch my drift people?

Seeking Her Guidance 

As he walked through the Forbidden Plain, he noticed that carcass and skeletons littered the ground. Bending down he picked up a stuffed animal from a dead human child, it was a teddy bear. The sands blew into his mask, marked by deep scratches from his past. Standing up he dropped the bear, and puffed out his chest. Scars marked his chest like someone had whipped him. He scanned the plain in hopes of finding the one he was searching, it's been ages since he last seen her, let alone hear her.

He was a Yautja and he was seeking her guidance.

He crossed the plain in hopes of seeing the trees, the oasis of trees that no one has seen in ages. They say that she resides in an ivory castle surrounded by an oasis of dark blue trees with purple leaves. He needed her guidance; he sought a way to bring himself to realize that he is a warrior.

A few Hujtis, a weird crossing of gargoyle and Pegasus, they soar the skies like vultures. The blood thirsty creatures are the reason why no one has ever made it to the oasis. Immune to light unlike their gargoyle cousins, their skin the color of grey blood and smoke white. Their four wings of flesh and talon, they were like gargoyles with pegasus torso.

He kept an eye on them, he knew that they were hunting or scavenging. One swooped down toward him, he dodged the foul creature and ripped of its wings. More swarmed over him, he killed them left and right. Most of them swarm over the maimed Hujtis and started to tear off its flesh.

_This is getting me no where. _

He drew out his whip and grabbing two Hujtis' he tied them together and rode on them. They flew up into the air; he looked around for the oasis.

_Where are you? _

The sky became dark of signs of a sand storm, something he didn't want to encounter. In the distance trees appeared, the purple leaves gave off their radiance, the sand storm approaching closer and closer. He forced the Hujtis' to land; he untied them and kicks them back into the air. They growl and hiss at him, which reminded him of the hard-meat.

He ran with all his might, the storm was right behind the oasis. The forest greeted him with its embrace and the storm hit. The strange thing is that the storm just rolled over and around the place, he smiled at the fact it missed him. It shows how much power she has, he looked into the forest of trees. Her beacon of light shown through, leading the way by lighting up the trees that needed following.

Miles and miles of forest, its weird inhabitants flowed through the forest. He noticed that they were gifted creatures, each with its own power and ability. He hated the fact that they were watching, but this is the first time he has seen them before. In ages past the forest wasn't this huge.

The path made of jade and silver marked the way with the trees lighting the path. These trees were called Trees of Guidance, for they guide your path. He was uneasy about seeing her, seeing her again would have to mean it was an emergency. He sighed at the fact she could kill him with a flick of her wrist or a tinkle in her eye. She was that powerful, he couldn't believe the being she was. A dragon. The Oracle Dragon, the most holy of dragons.

He paused at the sight of the ivory castle, its great size bigger than a high elder's palace. He walked out into the garden and to the door. The door over twenty feet tall and twenty feet wide, he prepared to knock but the door opened automatically. He readied himself but to no dangers; he entered the building and looked around. The sound of spear tapping on the ground caused him to turn with his whip at the ready. There standing before him was a dragon wearing full armor, his amber scales and mint green wings wasn't intimidating at the least. His long tail covered in spikes, a pale blue mane ran down his head and back.

"I am Ruah, guardian of Oracle. What brings you here mortal?"

His voice deep and threatening, he stood over twelve feet tall but can be even bigger if he pleased.

"I am Irth, here to seek Oracle's guidance."

Ruah tapped his claw finger on his wicked spear; Irth notices a gem of amber and blue on the middle of Ruah's forehead.

"You're a Dragonian?"

Ruah looked at Irth, and swayed his tail.

"A pure bred Dragonian and a descendent of our Great Dragon King Zack, the son of Oracle."

Irth nodded his head, Ruah turned around. Irth felt intimidated by Ruah's great size, but then again would make a good trophy. But he dare not tempt to kill Ruah, or he will be the one dead. For Ruah was selected to be Oracle's guard by aggressive selection.

"Follow me mortal Irth, she knew you were coming."

After a good walk through the place, Irth was lead to the Library/Time and Space Room. Oracle sat on the ground, her scales shined heavens light, her eight wings of feather and scale white and light blue. Her eyes of a green island surround by the ocean, gazed up at the ceiling. She had her tail wrapped around herself, her mane a beautiful light green and white swayed by the gentle breeze that blew from outside. Her gem of bloody purple marked by neon blue and neon green, light shimmered off it.

Irth remembers her well, still beautiful and immortal. Many would say she was a Dragon Goddess or an angel. But to Irth, she was beauty redefined. Oracle was used to that fact, but she already has a loved one, sadly he passed years before during a great war. Irth looked up at the ceiling to see the universe, which of course startled him. There is no way to do that but Oracle has the power to do so.

Ruah walked over to the door and stood there swaying his mighty tail.

"Oracle, it's been years."

"Forty years Irth son of Ifrit. Has not the power of fire I gave you enough? Your new name means fire in Dragonian, and your father's name means fire in another. What do you seek this time, young Irth?"

Irth remembers that day well, when she gave him the gift of fire. He held his whip firm and fire began to emit from it. The whip was made from the Fire Dragon's own mane, gives the weilder the power over fire, plus if the whip is used by another it will harm them until it is given back to the owner. The whip is special, it not only looked cool but it made Irth's eyes look like fire, after all his eyes are flame red!

Oracle smiles, he has grown use to it. Has it been only forty years?

Oracle slowly got up to her feet; she tucked her wings under her scales and approached Irth. She was taller than Ruah and more powerful. She place her clawed hand gently on Irth's shoulder, she retracted her claws and then gently brushed Irth dreadlocks.

"There a things about your race that I like. You're honorable and brave like us dragons, you have technology as do we but we have the power of the elements. You are seeking me for a reason, what is it?"

Irth looked down at the ground; he didn't know how to put it to her.

"Well Oracle, it's that I seek someone worthy."

"You're still young Irth, but I might know where to look."

She walked away from him and gazed into the universe, all the stars moved and the showed a planet.

"On this planet is where you'll find your answer. But be wary, many Bad Blood are on the loose there."

Irth looked up at the planet and gazed at it thoroughly. Bad Blood? Worthy trophies for him.

"On this planet you will meet someone named Hahli. You must act aggressive to her, as you always are aggressive but today you seem to be kind. Is it because of me Irth?"

"Yes, I want your approval and guidance. I figured the only way as to be nice and polite."

Oracle began to giggle, she looked at Irth and her expression made him smile.

"Don't worry young Irth, you're always welcomed here when ever you want. Be careful on your journey there, Ruah will take you to the portal that leads back to your ship."

Irth bowed his head and truned to leave.

"And Irth…"

Irth glanced back at her.

"Hahli is different, be careful and take down as many Bad Blood as possible. Even if it means to use your gift of fire, when they burn savor it, the Fire Dragon Izlude has given you his great gift. Use it wisely young Irth."

"I will Oracle; by the power of fire I will use it if needed. Thank you again."

Irth followed Ruah outside to the garden and opened a portal.

"Enter it Irth, may Oracle's grace bless you and your travels."

Irth entered the portal and ended up back at his silver and flame red ship. He called it Fire Master.

"Hahli? I wonder who she is."

FIN CHAP 1


	2. Ancient Shadows

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series ©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

Hahli belongs to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

Catch my drift people?

Ancient Shadows 

Irth got into the pilot seat and pressed a few buttons, in no time he left the Forbidden Plain. He pressed another button; a mapping system appeared. He knew the planet, typing in the coordinates the ship blasted through space. He got up, placed the ship on auto pilot and went to another room on the ship, his room.

His bed of red to match the flame murals on the walls. Hanging his whip on the rack, he placed the rest of his equipment away. After finishing he took a shower, and then afterwards he went over to his bed and sat there thinking…

His mind drifted into the deep part of his memory, to the ancient shadows of his unwanted past. The ancient shadows, his terrible memories of when he was a prisoner of the Bad Bloods… caught by accident by a Bad Blood leader named Ki'oli. A half-breed.

Irth rubbed his chest and back, the scars began to hurt again, after forty years they still hurt, were it not for Oracle and her wonderful care, he wouldn't be around any more.

He remembers the day they left him for dead after they had whipped him and cut him. It was by the grace of the gods that Oracle found him. She took him in under her wing and healed him completely in one single second. She helped him learn the ways of where he was. Forbidden Plain, was the place he was at but how he got here she only knew that Ki'oli left him here.

Irth tightened his fists, he wanted to kill Ki'oli for years and might have a chance, he was going to that planet Oracle showed him, and someone named Hahli was going to help.

"She better not get in my way, I swear by the power of fire that Ki'oli will die by my hands!"

Saying that, Irth dropped back and closed his flame red eyes, trying to forget the pain. For these ancient shadows are never to far off.

Outside his ship another ship was following close behind, a bigger ship than the Fire Master and on its side was the mark of Bad Blood. Irth never heard the alarms go off, or felt them docking but he did feel the burning power of fire in his mind. Opening one eyes he glanced at the ceiling, the sounds of Bad Bloods clearly echoed. Irth rolled backwards to the other side of the bed and hunched down, sure enough three Bad Bloods came into the room.

"Raid and pillage!"

Grabbing things here and there, one Bad Blood reached for the whip. The smell of flesh burning was disturbing, to Irth it was pleasant.

"C'jit!"

They look at the whip, red and had a few spikes on it.

"This damn thing burned my hand and I didn't even touch it yet!"

"It's a whip… hmm… this place looks familiar somehow."

Irth remembers when he got that as a gift from Oracle, who made it out of the mane of the Fire Dragon Izlude, her son.

"The owner is around here somewhere, spread out and eliminate!" someone shouted from the control room.

Irth looked over his bed as the three Bad Bloods studied the whip, Irth reached out his hand. The whip emits fire and the three Bad Bloods back away in horror! The whip wraps around one of their necks and strangles him; the other two try to pry the whip only with no success. As their fellow Bad Blood fell they backed away, one Bad Blood sees Irth.

"It's him! He was supposed to have been eaten by the Hujtis."

Irht stood up, his cracked his knuckles.

"There's two of us and one of him, he has no weapons! We can kill him in no time!"

They charge at Irth, he dodges their attack, a fire ball appears in his hand and he threw it at one of the Bad Bloods catching him on fire. He screams in agony and terror as he flesh burns off and he drops to the ground dead. The other Bad Blood backed away from his comrade and faces Irth. Irth hand was still on fire.

"By the power of the gods, this is impossible!"

Irth held out hid hand toward his whip, it unwraps and flies over to Irth. Irth grips the whip firmly and snarls at the last Bad Blood in his room.

"I am devoted to fire, fire is my master!"

"Fire, pah! Fire is nothing, you're a traitor Irth! Ki'oli should have killed you in ages past."

Irth strikes the floor with his whip, the room lit up. The flame murals on the walls inside the ship came to life.

"he did leave me for dead, now you all will face my fiery fury!"

Everyone in the ship was set on fire, the Bad Blood ship caught on fire on the inside killing everyone. Irth walked out into the control room, ashes of Bad Blood littered the floor, Irth presses a button. All the ashes were blown all around and sucked on to the walls were they will stay. Irth disconnected his ship from the Bad Bloods and continued on. But these ancient shadows never leave, for Ki'oli received a transmission about Irth's ship and the death of Ki'oli's new recruits!

Ki'oli thrashed his tail into the wall of the council room, enraged by his loss. He hissed and growled at the fact that one Yautja took them all out.

"He will pay with his head!"

Ki'oli swayed his head side to side; his long black dreadlocks with grey rings frightened the new Bad Bloods in the room. Ki'oli took out his anger on one, whipping him over and over till the new Bad Blood could no longer stand.

"Find him… and kill him…"

Ki'oli turned and walked out onto the balcony gazing into the jungle.

"Leader, Morrow has been killed."

Ki'oli turned and looked at his second in command, rage burned in his one eye.

"Who killed him Huyt? WHO?!"

"They say that she calls herself Moon Knight."

"Hahli! That bitch will pay dearly for killing my brother!"

Ki'oli swayed his tail; his second in command lowered his head. He knew what Ki'oli was thinking, for every time when he sways his tail he wanted the one they are talking about dead.

"Right away Ki'oli."

FIN CHAP 2


	3. Memory Tree

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

Catch my drift people?

Memory Tree

Irth woke up and stretched, the fresh ashes on his walls were wonderful at least he wouldn't have to get them repainted. Getting up he got dressed putting on his armor he walked to another part of his ship hidden behind the murals. Upon entering the room he sat down on the ground before the Memory Tree. The tree is blessed in restoring your health, memory and is able to bless you with any power of the dragon. Another gift from Oracle, its purple leaves and dark blue trunk was the same tree from the Forbidden Plain but is the only tree to produce fruit. Small silver fruit hanged from its branches, Irth sat there gazing at it.

_Forty years ago . . . I was a noble hunter and a Elite Warrior, till that traitor Ki'oli tricked me! I became his prisoner, he tortured me for information… information about . . . No I mustn't try and remember such things . . . Oracle you saved me all those years ago… I died and you brought me back. I now know what death is like and your blessings have given me strength to become stronger and you also blessed me that if death claims me again you will revive me! I am blessed and honored to say that you are my Goddess!_

Irth stood up and grabbed the silver fruit.

"Give me the strength I need and may I be a great warrior I once was."

Irth ate the fruit, and stood there looking at the tree. His body tingled and felt good and renewed.

"I am like the Fire Dragon, his gift of fire shows on my skin."

Irth rubs his arms; small red scales appeared here and there on both arms. He gazed into the small pond surrounding the tree, he could see his past… he hit the water with his foot and walked away. He then gazed at the walls covered in trophies, weapons and maps.

"When will I find him? That bastard Ki'oli will pay! Even if it means that I have to use dragon powers… Oracle help me stay strong… who is Hahli?"

Irth walked over to a window and gazed out to see that planet Oracle showed him.

"There it is. Memory Tree take my memories so that I would not forget what I am here for."

Irth walked back to the tree and pulled out a small ivory, silver and gold dagger. He cut his hand and left the blood to drip into the water, the blood vanished instantly and more fruit appeared on the tree… a voice echoed in the room . . . it was Oracle's sweet voice.

_"Remember what I told you Irth. Ki'oli is a half-breed; he is what you need to be worried about. Leave your mind and thoughts of Outsider here… she will not harm you. Listen to me now and listen well…"_

Irth lowered his head at the Memory Tree.

_"You must ask around about Hahli, she'll eventually give herself away to you. Seek out someone named Aialu, he will tell you what you need to know, and then look around for a human named Ukio V'cca. But be on the alert, Ki'oli has sent his Elite Warriors after you in hopes of getting rid of you forever; he wants your head…"_

Irth smiled and chuckled.

"It always a pleasure, even if he sends a whole army after me they will taste my flames!"

Irth held up his hands as fire danced on them, they take on the form of small dragons.

"Bless me Oracle, bless that I will find Hahli and kill Ki'oli."

Irht took to a knee and lowered his head.

_"You always have my blessings Irth and you're always welcomed to my castle. Rise Irth, Fire Master may you find Ki'oli and kill him. Remember if you need more strength you know where to find it…"_

Irth stood up and hits his chest. He felt a burden leave his shoulders and he relaxed. He headed back to the control room and prepared to land on the planet. Landing was easy and finding a village was even easier, but his senses were tricking him. He swore he could smell Ki'oli, that black half-breed. That monster.

_I must forget him right now, I'll be here for a few months, I guess gathering information about this place and Hahli. Who is she anyway? Moon Knight? Ha, I wonder why she calls herself that. This might be fun after all._

Not to far off in the council room, Ki'oli was getting more and more agitated and sent out a decree to all Bad Bloods to kill Hahli on sight.

"Hahli! My blood burns by the mere mention of her name! That albino half-breed!"

Ki'oli banged his tail and he even kills one of his own Bad Blood warriors. He threw the lifeless body out the window and stared at the others with his one eye.

"Bring me both their heads! Or face death! A gruesome and horrible death, worse than the Great Leaders punishment and death! Now move it!" Ki'oli shouted thrashing his tail at them.

A group of Bad Bloods bow their heads and hurry outside.

"Ki'oli is it wise to send one with a Plasma cannon?"

Ki'oli shot a sinister gaze at Huyt, Huyt didn't even move. He stood there with his arms behind him, his mid-length dreadlocks of bronze was a sight. His skin of bronze and ebony.

"Huyt. You, Morrow and I swore an oath of brotherhood. You know what we must do, avenge his untimely death to that wench!"

"Brother calm yourself, we sent our best to find them. We should save the Elite for later, after all Hahli is showing us all her tactics, plus we are learning about her weapons and her orb of the elements. We're training them to be more alert, quicker and deadlier! Morrow's ancestor Jihloks gave us a formula to help improve and even create better warriors."

"Yes, but that fool created one that was to powerful. She eventually killed him and his sworn brothers!"

"Sadly, but he should of caught her when she was younger and not wait over eighteen years. The fool saw his own death coming."

"Yes and that's why we need her! To join our ranks, to kill hard-meat, Yautja, Oomans and whoever stands in our way!"

"True brother, sadly his formula to create her was lost when the Ooman city burned to the ground. Also you had to kill our only lead to the whereabouts of her tomb! The Great Leader told you to torture him not to kill him!"

Ki'oli got up into Huyt's face, anger in his eye.

"He would not speak! I had no choice, befriending him was easy, saying that I too was an Elite Warrior was fun but he would not tell me where she was!"

Ki'oli thrashed his tail again and leapt backwards.

"We need her! If our elite can't kill Hahli than we have no choice but to go and find Outsider the hard way!"

A runner comes into the room.

"Leader Ki'oli! Hahli has just killed the group of warriors you had sent out. Also we have spotted a stranger in one of the villages!"

Ki'oli looked at Huyt and grinned.

"This is getting more and more interesting… who is the stranger?"

"We heard that he goes by the name of Irth, sir!"

"Irth? Why does that sound familiar?"

Huyt chuckled and Ki'oli glared at him.

"Ki'oli it's the strangest thing. The stranger and the one you killed are the same person."

Ki'oli hissed loudly.

"IRTH!"

Ki'oli went into a blood rage, the runner and the other Bad Bloods quickly flee the room. Huyt stood there watching his sworn brother tear everything apart; he moved to the sides every now and then to avoid being hit by fling debris or Ki'oli himself.

_Ki'oli should take this out on Hahli and not the furniture._

FIN CHAP 3


	4. Broken Blossoms

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

Catch my drift people?

This happens after Irth saves Hahli in Moon Knight©

Irth and his moment, GracefulWhiteDragon will take care of the rest!

Broken Blossoms 

Irth entered the Memory Tree room and sat before the tree. He gazed at the broken blossoms and the silver fruit. Thinking about Hahli and the Bad Blood Elite were troubling.

"Oracle?"

The water that surrounded the tree rippled gently as if a breeze blew, Irth could feel her wings.

_"Irth what's wrong?" _

"Oracle… those Bad Blood Elite, what were they? They looked nearly invincible and yet they took Hahli down. I know that the Elite are strong but they seemed to be… well have 'super' strength."

Irth gazed at the water a feather slowly fades on top of it, Irth smiled. It was Oracle's sign that she was there, a light blue feather from her great wings.

_"Irth, do you remember who Jihloks was?" _

Irth made a fist and hit the ground, he knew that name well. That crooked bastard.

"He was the one who did an experiment on his own kin, his own sister and created Outsider, a triple-breed. Outsider killed him, so what is it with him now? That happened ages ago."

_"He may be dead but his madness has lived. He has created a formula that enhances anyone. They could be invincible, have strength beyond your imagination, be as swift as the winds and even taller than any Yautja. They are the Elite, Ki'oli's best. Irth what you did today was fantastic! We could smell them burn, we savored it like you did. You found Hahli and now you must wait till she awakes, but be warn, she does not like Yautja's, and you'll find out soon enough why." _

"Oracle may I ask you something?"

Irth could feel Oracle's tail wrap around him, her presence was wonderful. Just hearing her voice anyone could feel her blessing and power. Irth sighed, he loved this feeling. It was peace.

_"Irth, you are like a son to me. What is it?" _

"I ask you to bless Hahli… when I look at these broken blossoms I see her for some reason. She seems to have a broken heart. Please bless her and give her your grace, and help me understand her."

_"Oh Irth, I know you can be sweet but are you growing a likeness toward her?" _

Irth quickly looked away from the tree and blushed, he had no clue why but just thinking about it… he only knew her from the ones he interviewed and meeting her on the battlefield… there was something about her.

_"Irth?"_

Irth could hear Oracle giggle; he chuckled a bit and relaxed again. He looked back at the Memory Tree and its broken blossoms.

"I'm not sure Oracle, I don't even know her… but please, watch over us."

Irth looked at the water and stood up. Walking over to it he could see Oracle looking at him from her ivory castle.

_"I'm always with you Irth, I am your ally. Ruah is at your disposal if you need him to help. You can even call on me to help, just remember we're here for you. Take this." _

A necklace came floating out of the water, a Dragonian symbol was the trinket on the necklace. Irth looked at it closely and saw two dragons on it.

"What is this?" Irth asked as he took it and put it on.

_"It is like a 'summoning' necklace. Just grasp it, call for one of us, we'll come and aid you. We will stay as long as you want, I feel like taking a few Bad Bloods out myself!" _

Irth chuckled at the thought; he has never seen a dragon in battle before and wonders what it would look like, especially Oracle.

"I thought you have to stay in your castle."

_"I hate going out and not having anyone to fight, remember I was in a lot of wars and battles. I saved my son from dangers and perils and yet I am still here. Still looking for Blaze and his son Kazer. I feel like eating a Bad Blood right now, even an Elite warrior!" _

Irth laughed again, Oracle joined him. Irth watched as her face faded away. Irth glanced at the entrance to the room and saw a shadow go by.

"Who was that? Hahli?"

Irth investigates, hoping that it wasn't Hahli. She needed to be in bed right now.

Back at the Bad Blood council room, Ki'oli was again enraged. Huyt stood there as Ki'oli paced back and forth.

"Irth…Irth…Irth…"

Ki'oli stopped as a runner came in.

"Leader Ki'oli, it appears Irth has taken out one unit of your Elite!"

Ki'oli gazed at Huyt, and gave off a low growl.

"Enhance the Elite now! We need them in be invincible! Even to Hahli and that cursed Irth! Now move it!"

Huyt lowered his head; his sworn brother hasn't clamed down yet. The torn remains of the furniture still mark the floor. Ki'oli looked out into the jungle.

"Hahli was injured right?"

He fixed his one eye gaze on the runner which frightened him.

"Sir, yes she was, but it was Irth who saved her."

Ki'oli trashed his tail around, he was pissed again. He swayed his hand at the runner dismissing him.

"I need not to kill you yet, if you don't bring me any good news I will feast off your flesh and bones! Get out of my sight, the lot of ya!"

The runner and everyone else flee the room, again. Ki'oli sat on the ground; he placed his head in his hand and began to think.

_"If they were able to injury Hahli badly then is the time to strike while she is still weak but where the fuck is she, with Irth? No, not like Irth at all. He's can't stand being around females let alone Hahli… hmm, perhaps she'll kill him for me." _

Ki'oli began to laugh loudly and enjoyed it. Hahli might try to kill Irth for saving her, but then again she is in his debt.

FIN CHAP 4

Confused? Read Moon Knight… it fills in the gap.


	5. Crystal Line

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

Catch my drift people?

This happends after Hahli awakes in Moon Knight.

This is a joined part, with me and GracefulWhiteDragon.

Crystal Line

Irth knew that Hahli was up to something, but as long as it lead to Ki'oli, he didn't care. But Hahli and Irth didn't realize that the Elite were becoming stronger by Jihloks formula. Plus they didn't know about Huyt. Ki'oli and Morrow's other sworn brother, makes others wonder if even the Bad Blood Great Leader is their sworn brother too. Probably not.

Irth watched Hahli act so happy, it was nice to see her act this way.

_Must be the broken blossoms. They tend to make one feel good, not even one can stay angry long when they get a whiff of the smell. Thank you Oracle!_

Irth lead her to the weapon and armor room, he was glad that his weapons and armor were locked away behind the murals. As they entered the room Irth tapped the floor and liquid light crept along the murals, giving off red light like before. The crystal line on the murals help keep the room at a fair temperature and make you feel at home. Another of Oracle's gifts, for one crystal line showed a design of a dragon, possibly Oracle, in truth Irth had no clue who it was.

Hahli is impressed but she rushed over and grabbed her things. Irth watched her in fascination, she was very quick in getting ready. She wanted leave quickly but doing so might make her pass out. She still needed to rest, the fruit might of healed her but it didn't restore her energy and sure enough Hahli dropped. Her weapons and armor fell to the ground. Irth walked over to her, picked up everything and set it on the table in the room. He helped Hahli to her feet.

"I may have healed your wounds but you still need to rest."

He could feel her moan quietly

".. I'll be fine" Hahli said, she never liked the touch of a Yautja, not anymore. It reminded her to much of Onua, he was the only one who ever even got to touch her arm.

"You need to rest, as I said, your wounds are healed but your energy is weak" Irth suddenly noticed scars on her right just above her shoulders, her right hip as well.

_'How could those not be healed?'_ He asked himself.

"I'm taking you to go rest and after that I will check on those scars you have." Irth was interested in why they didn't heal, maybe Hahli knew? Or may-

"NO!" Hahli suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Irth could tell something was wrong with her sudden rejection.

"I'll... I'll rest, just, don't touch those.." Hahli said, like she was terrified of something.

Irth only nodded, or maybe Oracle knew?

"Alright. Come on."

Irth helped Hahli back to his room and into bed. Hahli laid on her right side, her back to him, he didn't trust her that much but he knew she would keep her word. Irth left the room and walked to the Memory Tree. He sat down before it, running his fingers across his new necklace and his scarred chest. The water rippled and the tree swayed.

_"Hahli troubles you, and you want to know why."_

Irth gazed at the water, signs of tiredness on his face.

"Oracle... those scars Hahli has. Why did they not heal?"

_"Those scars are from her past... she'll tell you one day why she has those scars."_

Irth stood up and walked over to the water. He drew his dagger from before and cut his hand letting the blood drip into the water.

"Take my memories so that I will not forget, take my memories so that I may continue."

Irth watched as more broken blossoms and fruit appear on the tree. Crystal line crept along the bark of the tree, adding new life to all who see it.

_"Irth you need to rest now."_

Irth took a few steps back and sat down again. He watched the tree as his eyes slowly closed. He had no nightmares this night, and made him feel good. But the ancient shadows of his past will never leave him, the scars on his body slowly began to bleed.

As Irth and Hahli rested, Ki'oli and Huyt were busy improving their Elite.

"Make them stronger! Make them deadlier! Make them immune to Hahli!"

Ki'oli walked down the street of the training camp, all who saw him trembled but those who knew him lowered their heads. They didn't want to get him angry.

"The Great Leader came here and asked for a status report."

Ki'oli looked at Huyt, his one eye was relaxed as if he smelled the broken blossoms.

"And?"

"He was very pleased to hear that we are going over 120 percent. He also wants to you to see him in the council room."

Ki'oli stopped and looked at Huyt.

"You serious? We just started cloning our Elite and he wants a meeting with me? Something must be wrong... he usually doesn't call for any of us."

"It might be about Hahli and Irth."

Ki'oli hissed, the new recruits ran to safety.

"Clam yourself, he needs to see you now brother."

Ki'oli turned and walked back to the council room as Huyt walked around the training grounds to get more reports.

FIN CHAP 5

Confused? Read Moon Knight… it fills in the gap.


	6. Dragon King and Hell Dragon

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

This is a joined part, with me, GracefulWhiteDragon and The Oracle Dragon.

Dragon King and Hell Dragon

Irth walked to his room and plopped on his bed, he hasn't had a decent sleep on his bed in a long time. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a scream coming from the room where Desert Rose was being kept. Irth probably figured that Hahli must of heard it so he got up to investigate. Irth grabbed his dagger used to cut his hand and ran to the stall. No one was in here besides Hahli with her own weapon at the ready . . .

Hahli POV

I was just watching some of the decorations on the walls, why sleep if you keep waking up? I walked around the room to my bag, pulled out a light, the picture of Onua, I when I was fairly young and all we were was friends. Now, after watching the room I decided no one was in it so I thought I could look at the picture, well, that didn't last long. I heard a scream, from Dese's room! But Dese is an animal he can't scream and I highly doubt Irth screams. I got my Chinese stars out & forced the blades out both and started to leave the room, knowing that I'm not wearing my entire set of armor and weaponry, I'm sure I could beat any petty thief. I ran down the hallway until I reached the room, I could hear Irth behind me, but what was in front of me was more important...

Irth and Hahli looked around the room, Hahli checked on Desert Rose and Irth looked around.

"That thing scared the crap outta me!!"

Yelled a small voice, it echoed throughout the room. Desert Rose snorted, Irth looked up to have something fall right into his face. Hahli looked at Irth and was shocked to see some pink creature hugging Irth's face.

"Irth buddy! Where have you been! That thing nearly killed me! It stepped on my poor tail!"

Irth grabbed it and held it by the tail.

"I told you before Jack not to sleep in there."

Irth placed Jack next to Hahli and Desert Rose, Jack looked at Deseret Rose and shook a fist at him.

"You listen to me! Don't ever step on my tail again! I'll grab my mini gun and blast you!!"

Jack looks at Hahli and screamed, he ran over to Irth and hid behind his head. Irth sighs, Jack was embarrassing him.

"Okay, Hahli this is Jack the lil pink monkey. He came with me from Earth."

Irth grabbed Jack and held him out to Hahli. Jack now brave, stood up and bowed.

"Mi lady, Jack the name. Jack-of-all-trades is my game." He looked up at her and grinned. "What? Haven't you ever seen a pink monkey before? Or even hearing one talk? Oh come on, I'm friendly!"

Hahli POV

I didn't know either to smile at it because it was so interesting or wack it because it scared me. I could tell Irth knew I was angry.

"I came all the way down here because of a pink monkey?!" I shouted. "This is stupid!" I said, "Jack, tell me, do you make a habit out of dragging people from their sleep for this?" I was angry, I might not have been sleeping, but I had my attention on something more important then this. Jack seemed a bit taken back. "I'm going back to bed, next time, don't bother me" I said leaving the two, Jack the small pink monkey & Irth the... well he's not a moron anymore, I go with the completely ignorant man who's going to face an army while I sit back & watch.

Irth and Jack watched Hahli stormed out of the room.

"I think she's hot!" Jack licked his finger and ran it down Hahli's back and made a sizzling sound.

"I don't even know why you and Zack have to join me in the first place."

Jack looked at Irth and smiled.

"Hey, we're here to kick Bad Blood ass and Blaze's ass too! He might be working along with the Bad Blood leader."

Irth looked around the room and sat Jack on the stall rim.

"Where is Zack?"

Jack looked around and shrugged.

"Hey I ain't his watcher! I'm just the one that annoys him and gets him to kill people! I last saw him going down that hallway."

Irth ran out of the room and down the hallway, Hahli was near her room when Irth stopped her.

"Sorry but I need to check the room for you, it's something you don't want to know about."

Hahli didn't buy it one bit, she pushed him aside and entered the room to see a human looking at her stuff.

Hahli POV

I stood there, now I was about to grab my Chinese stars again when I saw the person was holding my photo of me & Onua & the children. "Who. The. Hell. Are. You?!" I blasted, I was beyond angry now. I got out my Chinese star & was about ready to strike the person down.

The human just looked at her with his silver eyes, he was serious about something. He turned and faced her, arms opened.

"Go ahead and strike me down." He was smiling at her.

Irth was panicking a little, Hahli smirked...

Hahli POV

"Gladly!" I said lunging at him throwing my Chinese stars at him, he might be serious, but I was to. No one ever can see what's in there. No one. I grabbed my scythe & boomeranged it at him.

The human pulled out a sword and cut everything down with such speed and accuracy, everything was either cut in half or in pieces! He looked at Hahli and smirked, Hahli looks at the sword and wonders... Irth sighed in relief that Hahli didn't kill him but she wasn't finished yet!

Hahli POV

I shot the chain at the man hoping to catch him off guard when the Chinese star pulled back around, he dodged it which was fairly shocking to see someone competent of dodging a star. It came right back to me & I jumped up twisting around pushing, with my feet, off the ceiling & to the man, I was going to tackle him to give me an advantage, I used the orb to mend the Chinese stars metal to create a body cage over him...

The man looked at the Chinese stars and chuckled, looking at Hahli his eyes change. The Chinese stars flew backward and so did Hahli, Irth caught her in his arms. Jack appeared in the room and started laughing,

"Now that's funny!"

Hahli looked at Irth and he quickly set her down, she looked at her Chinese stars that now were sticking out of the walls. Again she attacks... Irth sat down on the floor next to Jack and watched as the two fought each other.

Hahli POV

I was mad at the man & mad at Irth for grabbing me. "Hiroki Nakame!" I shouted as lightning bolts came from afar. One hit the man but he seemed careless about it. I used the orb to mix the four elements to make a large wall around him, using the metal to make spikes to go inside, an 'Iron Maiden' as their called. I stood there, that should take care of him. I looked toward Irth & Jack who seemed also careless. I wondered why but quickly found out, the Iron Maiden I trapped the man in broke open.

"What in seven hells?!? I encased you in a freaking death trap! You should be dead!" I was about ready to blow the entire room up with the orb.

The man just laughed and stared at her with his silver eyes.

"Please, my sword and I are immune to such attacks. I wonder if you really have what it takes to take on your nemesis. Then again maybe not."

Hahli looked at Irth who just shrugged and then the man. He was different somehow and that sword...

Hahli POV

I stood there, sword? What sword? Is it Yin Yang? Nah, that things well protected.

"Who in the hells are you?" I asked. I was already confused by the monkey, now some guy who's immune to everything I do?

The sword disappeared in his hands like mist and he yawned.

"Well now... I needed a good practice! You see Irth if you fight like her then I wouldn't have to kick your ass! I know you're Hahli and me?."

He stretched out and yawned again, Irth knew that this man just got up from his three month slumber.

"Well, the name's Zack. Nice to meet you Hahli. You see, you don't know someone unless you fight them, and boy you're good. But I still kicked your ass!"

Hahli just stood there wonder how in all the hells could a human do that, let alone beat her!

Hahli POV

All I wanted now was for him to leave, he had insulted me enough, although I do wonder how one weak little human could beat me. No, he didn't beat me, he avoided me. Every attack I did all he did was dodge. But now this puts a lot on my mind, if that one human could win that, who knows what my nemesis can do now. "Get out" I stated, I needed to think. "Get. Out."

Zack looked at her and snorted.

"Get out? How the hell and am I going to leave? Listen little missy, I've been sleeping for a good three months and just got up to find someone has raided my room. Also I ain't leave because I have a job to do and if you don't like me then I guess Jack will have to entertain you!"

Zack looks at Jack, Jack ran and hid behind Irth.

"That's right you pain in the ass, I should of killed you some eighty-years ago!"

"Someone is grouchy!"

Zack plopped to the floor and sat there.

"Wadda ya expect! A king needs his beauty sleep!"

Hahli POV

That struck me hard, "King?" I asked. "Okay, you know what, Irth you can find the damn Bad Bloods on your own!" Ah dammit, I need to get to them, he'll come to get me though as I walk out! I know he will. I turned around, I was also mad at a pink Monkey named Jack, the human & Irth. I am beyond annoyed.

Zack ran in front of Hahli and made her stopped from leaving.

"Listen miss, kill me if you want but you will never succeed. Yes I am a King, and I know you need Irth if you want to reach your nemesis. The Bad Blood Elite are becoming far more strong and more prepared than you think! I know that they have been watching you and learning your every move, okay! I'm sorry I looked through yer stuff but I didn't realize that you were sleeping in my room. All I know is that I woke up and found you in my room looking at a picture of some dude. Don't blame Irth, I decided to tag along with him from Earth in the first place, after all, all heros need back up!"

Zack looked at Jack and gave a thumbs up.

"I always wanted to say that! Gah!"

Zack dropped to his knees hand over his heart.

"Damn it! He's doing it again! Damn you Blaze! Damn you!"

Jack ran over to Zack and checked on him.

"It's bad isn't it?"

Hahli just looked at him, confused, angry and well... worried.

"He made a deal with someone... Huyt..."

Zack slowly stood up and looked at Hahli and Irth.

"You see, you need me as I need you. Don't take it as the wrong way, I just need to find Blaze and kill him. He has sided with the Bad Blood and well..."

"He's going to get his ass kicked back to Earth!"

Zack kicked Jack across the room.

"Shut your trap! I have been suffering with your big mouth for over at least one hundred eighty years!"

Now this really confused Hahli, Irth walked over to them.

"I forgot to mention that I had guests. It's been three months since I last saw these guys and I just forgot. I'm sorry Hahli."

Hahli POV

I sighed, well, he said sorry. But sorry doesn't cover it, he was right though if I didn't use Irth to get to my nemesis to get my revenge I wouldn't stand a chance, I never did.

"Fine, just, stay away from me & if I see anyone touching or looking at my stuff again I'll kill you either that or I'll just leave, either way it's bad for you" I said, "Wait, you saw that?" I suddenly noticed he said 'looking at some dude'? Now, if he knew who Onua is, he'd probably freak, or Irth at least. "What else did you see? Or notice?" I wanted to know if he caught on.

Zack smiled at her and blushed.

"Well..."

He leans closer to her so Irth and Jack wouldn't hear.

"He gave you those scars and is the Bad Blood leader, do I stand right?"

Hahli just looked at him, is he really a human?

"He looks strong, always calm and he use to love you dearly."

Hahli POV

"You are right, you & I will talk, soon, alone." I said, I wanted to see if he knew anything I didn't, he's human... right? The only way he could've heard that was because he spied on him, or me. My heart became heavy, I felt I didn't want to stand nor speak anymore. "I need time to think, please, leave, or at least show me another room" I said, I really need to think, no, I need to be alone to hide my sorrows from them, I couldn't ever bare the thought of letting Irth know. Why do I care?! I mean, he's just another yautja on hunt, or in this case, revenge, right? I have to think, who is this man? How does he know?

Zack winked at Hahli and left the room whistling, Jack looked up at Hahli and waved.

"Me sorry too, I'm just here to keep Zack on his toes and be a pain in his ass! Talk to you later Miss Hahli!" Jack ran after Zack, and climbed up onto his shoulder.

Irth looked at Hahli and sighed.

"You can have this room, Zack won't be going to sleep for a while, possibly not till three years have past. Take your time Hahli, Zack and I need to talk."

Irth left the room and closed the door leaving Hahli with her thoughts.

Hahli POV

Irth left saying that man won't be back for some time. I sighed in relief.

"What is going on?" I asked walking to my stuff & putting some things back to where they belong.

"A yautja who won't leave me alone, a pink monkey who's obsessed in being a pain & now some human who knows everything! I must be missing something" I said tying the top of the bag. "Irth, let's see, all I know about him is he seeks revenge on Ki'oli for who know's what reason & personally it's his business, a pink monkey named Jack who all I know is annoying, but rather funny when he annoys other people but me, Zack, I think is his name from what Irth said, who's knows everything about.. him, I can't even say his name anymore.. What am I doing here? I don't belong here" I throw the bag into a corner.

"Maybe I'll find more then I came looking for & it'll turn out good for once, just maybe that good day I had before Irth came to save me was actually Khonshu showing me what my path with these guys will lead me to?" I sat on the bed. "Or maybe Khonshu's just mocking me again torturing me with something I know I'll never have again" I laid down. "Or maybe it's just me"

Meanwhile with Huyt, the Invincible...

Huyt gazed out into the foggy valley below, he stood at the top of the mountain alone with his thoughts.

How long must this petty fight continue?

"Not long now..."

Huyt looked into the fog behind him, a shadow of a human could be seen with blood lust glowing eyes. The human came out, his dark blue and black drench coat blew gently with the breeze, a scar the shape of a lighting blot was beside his left eye, a strange tattoo in the middle of his forehead in the shape of a shining star, his short blond hair and light blue eyes made Huyt bow. The human walked to the edge and looked into the valley.

"Huyt the Invincible. Nice ring to it, but yet you need to be stronger and loyal at all times."

"Yes sir."

He looked at the human now, to see a strange sword on the human's side. The human drew it and held it high in the sky causing the sky to rip open to reveal the setting sun.

"You see Huyt, I can give you power far stronger than any Elite, stronger than your Great Leader. Do you accept me deal and live forever?"

The human now looked at Huyt and Huyt stood up and relaxed. Thinking about it was very short, he knew that he would die in the fight to come unless he made a deal with this man.

"What do I have to do?"

The man smiled, and walked over to Huyt.

"Give me your soul and I'll give you power beyond even death."

Huyt sighed again and opened his arms, the man smiled.

"Ah, you are stong and yet your soul will be well kept as long as you obey me, no one must not know of me. No one."

He then thrust his sword into Huyt's gut and pulled it out, Huyt looked at the gapping hole in his gut and watched it heal.

"That's it?"

"No, now you have the power to do whatever you want. Now bow and take your prize, the battle is near and so will be death. My son will make sure that your Great Leader's plans will be carried out, after all, even a Hell Dragon can stop Hahli, even kill her but your leader wants her alive and Irth too. But don't worry, Kazer will make sure that they make it to him, your needed Huyt, your leader has sent a runner to find you. He want's to talk about the upgraded Elites, but don't you ever fear him, you can no longer die by any mortal hand!"

Saying that the man vanished into mist, a runner came over the top and stopped. He took a few breaths and looked at Huyt.

"Sir, our Great Leader wants a word with you."

Huyt looked at the runner and dismisses him, he looked out into the valley and lowered his head before leaving...

Striking a deal with the Hell Dragon... this power will surely aid us in battle.

FIN CHAP 6

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading.


	7. Immortal One

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

There are joined parts, with me, GracefulWhiteDragon and The Oracle Dragon.

Immortal One

Irth, Zack and Jack enter the control room and Zack looked outside.

"Zack, you must stop this childish acts! Hahli is the only one that can helps us reach our goals. I know you are searching for Blaze and I am searching for Ki'oli, what you did back there was foolish!"

Zack lowered his head in guilt, Irth was right but he wanted to feel battle again.

"Irth, just how long have you known Hahli?"

"A few days, why?"

Zack chuckled to himself.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I was curious."

Irth shook his head and left the room, going to the Memory Tree. He closed the door and locked it tight, he needed to be alone. He looked at the tree and took a few deep breaths, his body relaxed.

"Troublesome times these are."

Irth sat down and chuckled.

"Oracle, why did Zack challenge Hahli? She nearly left us because of his dumb bravery."

"You see Irth, when Zack becomes serious it's hard for him to calm down. It's because of the blood lust for being part of the Bloody Dragon."

"What is the Bloody Dragon exactly?"

"Years ago, the Virus era. Ajorsem cloned himself, creating Blaze and Zack. Blaze and Zack are the only remains of Ajorsem and they are the Bloody Dragon. The Bloody Dragon can destroy anything, with a shake of his hand or a twinkle in his eye life could be wiped out in an instant. Zack has immunities while Blaze has the power to control anything, yet Blaze needs Zack in order to destroy everything. While the two are separate they can do what they do, but if they are together they become one. Bloody Dragon, the Immortal One. Zack's sword and Blaze's sword are also part of the Bloody Dragon. The Bloody Sword and The Dragon Sword. Putting the names together you get Bloody Dragon."

"Zack told me that you have part of the virus in you."

"That's another story, right now Hahli is having a rough time since Zack embarrassed her. She's starting to like you, young Irth."

Irth looked at the waters and closed his eyes. He knew that feeling he felt back there told him that something was different with Hahli when she asked them to leave.

"Zack had pain not to long ago, saying something about Blaze and Huyt. Who exactly is Huyt?"

"Huyt the Invincible. He is a very dangerous foe and one of the best Elite out there. His armor is very thick and he is hard to take down. He has won countless fights and never lost one, he may be getting older but he is never weak. But be weary, he has made a deal with Blaze to become an immortal one. The only way to kill Huyt is to either kill Blaze or use me and my kiss."

Irth opened his eyes and stood up, confused.

"A kiss? What?"

"My kiss can set souls free, since Blaze had Huyt's soul, my kiss or Blaze's death can defeat Huyt. Remember if you need me or Ruah just call us. Zack will be very busy fighting Blaze and Kazer. Jack could infiltrate the base for you and find a way for you guys to sneak in. Jack is very good at it."

"A pain in the ass really."

"That's how be gets new friends. Just watch out when he gets mad, you can even throw him at Huyt to distract him to get to the chamber of their leader. Jack will do his best but be quick, Huyt will be really mad."

"Oracle, thank you."

He walked over, pulled out his knife and cut his hand.

"Take my memories so that I may not forget, take my memories so I may continue."

As the blood dripped into the water Irth could hear Zack and Jack fighting again.

"Give that back Jack! I found it first! It's my food!!"

"Hey it's a banana and you hate bananas!"

Irth sighed, walking out of the room his scars began to ache, he left out a small moan and opened the door. Zack came running down the hall on the ceiling, he stopped right above Irth.

"Yo man, is there more food around here? I gotta eat!"

"Down the hall, third door on the right."

"Thanks man!"

Zack ran down the hall, Irth looked at the ceiling. Smudges and dirt. He tapped the wall with his fingers and the ceiling heated up burning the dirt and smudges off.

"My ship, my rules, my mission."

Irth walked to the control room to see Jack watching football.

"What in bloody hell!"

Jack jumped and fell to the floor, he quickly got up and looked up at Irth.

"It's not what you think! I've been waiting three months to watch my football team and they are in the finals! YEAH!!"

Jack climbed back into the pilot seat and watched football and Irth was left with a massive headache. He walked back to his room and fell onto his bed.

"I think death was better than this torture!"

Meanwhile with his ancient shadows, Ki'oli looked over the new recruits the one that the Great Leader wanted to use. He stopped and looked at one, studying he every feature. Still young and full of energy, smaller than six feet.

"You, name?"

He stood tall and did not make eye contact with Ki'oli for they were told not to.

"Furgin, sir!"

"Furgin, you are now my new runner."

Ki'oli looked at another.

"Sir, I can fight sir!"

Ki'oli looked back at him, his one eye gazed scared the young recruit only little.

"You may be brave but you are to young to fight, go to the runner camp. Go before I get mad."

"Sir!"

Furgin ran off, he went behind a tent and looked around. He changed into human form, a young man of twenty three, spiked blonde and black hair, Dragonian symbols marked both his hands for he controls the ultimate elements.

"Father things are goin very well, Ki'oli doesn't suspects a thing. I'll make sure that things go as plan. Don't worry, dear brother Zack is near."

Kazer looks around and changes back into Yautja, he can hear his father's voice in his head.

"Yes, our brother Ryu will get a family welcome when we met him."

FIN CHAP 7

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading.


	8. Long Kiss Goodbye

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After Irth kisses Hahli in Moon Knight.

There are joined parts, with me, GracefulWhiteDragon and The Oracle Dragon.

Long Kiss Goodbye

Irth couldn't believe what he did… he gave Hahli a kiss. He hasn't kissed a female in a long time, not since his late love. Irth wanted to hit himself for his timing! He sat on the ground and looks into the water.

_"Irth…" _

"I timed that all wrong…"

Irth could hear Oracle giggle and he shook his head.

_"You timed it perfectly! You made her happy, getting her mind off of things and filling her heart with joy." _

"But why do I feel regret? It's been years since I last kissed a female…"

_"Irth, Serya would have wanted you to do it. She made you promise to find love again, remember?" _

Irth looked at the water more, he could feel his memories stir and his past appeared in the water….

**Past….**

_Serya lay dying on her bed, her life-mate with her. Her light green skin and indigo eyes were at peace. Irth walks in and looks at her, she sends her life-mate out, he growls at Irth as he exits. Serya smiled at Irth, and motions him to sit next to her. _

_"Hello Jhue… or should I say 'Irth'?" _

_Irth took her hand and rubs his face on it. He knew she was dying, this is his only chance to tell her..._

_"Serya… I love you." _

_Serya looked into his sweet eyes, and smiled. _

_"I love you too. I always loved you; it's a shame that no one likes the idea of us loving each other. I know that Elites live their lives alone but they should be given a chance to love." _

_Serya coughs up some blood, Irth wipes her face then he gently caresses's it. He leans in close and kisses her. _

_"Your kisses are always sweet… but I fear that my life-mate would kill you if he knew…" _

_"They already know we have feelings for each other. Sometimes I wish I wasn't even an Elite." _

_Serya squeezes Irth's hand and a tears run down her face. _

_"Promise me that you will love again, promise me Jhue. Please…" _

_Irth smiles at her as he felt her strength become weaker. _

_"I promise Serya, I promise." _

_Serya smiled, she closed her eyes and her hand becomes limp. Irth laid Serya's hand on her chest and he rubs his head against hers. _

_"Be at peace Serya…" _

_Serya's life-mate came in, growls at the sight and is in shock to see his mate just died… _

_"Get out you cursed Elite, now!" _

_Irth kissed Serya on her head and left the room… Others outside avoided him as he walked back to the __High_ _Elders_ _Palace__… _

**Present….**

_"She made you promise. Hahli might be the one Serya wants you to love." _

"I'm not sure about anything anymore…"

Irth remembers Serya well, her sweet voice, the smoothness of her body…

"Hahli is like her… in many ways. Attitude and spirit…."

_"You love Hahli?" _

Irth stood up and turned his back to the tree, he took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"Yes, I do."

Irth left the room and went straight to his, he fell onto his bed and tried to get some sleep… but his long kiss goodbye would always be on his mind and in his heart…

FIN CHAP 8

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading. Short and I'm sorry. Please review.


	9. Beyond the Mind's Eye

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

There are joined parts, with me & The Oracle Dragon.

Music Theme from YouTube: Music - Silent Hill - Tears of...

Beyond the Mind's Eye

Irth got up, stretching and yawning, he had to get ready for the fight ahead so he sharpened his weapons and whipped his whip around. He heard something from the next room, he went out his room to the next to see Zack punching and kicking the wall.

"Hey!"

Zack looks at Irth and he realizes what he was doing. Zack slowly puts his foot down and sees that Irth is mad.

"Oh shit!"

Irth charges but Zack vanishes. Irth looked around the room, Zack was gone, maybe to another room.

"This ship didn't come with insurance! I'm talking like an ooman now… I guess I've been around Zack and Jack to long…"

Irth walks over to the wall and rubs his hand over it, the ship fixed itself automatically.

"But the good thing is that Fire Master was a gift from Oracle."

Irth then walked over to the window and gazed out then looked up at the sky.

"What in ooman hell is that?"

Oracle slowly appears beside Irth, she was in human form. She looks up at the moon.

"That is the Bloody Moon, it's the sign that the end is near. Once it is aligned with this planets moon, Bloody Dragon awakens, chaos and death will follow quickly… be careful Irth, and you will encounter many that are infected with the Virus. They can only spread it by cuts and scratches, but Blaze is now able to spread it by touch. It'll enter your system quickly; it mostly kills unless Blaze finds you to be a perfect servant. But if you are suitable it'll burn your soul like the Eternal Hell, pain so terrible that you wish you could die but the Virus won't let you, when the pain ends you will not be yourself any more, you'll just be a trapped soul like the others trapped by Blaze. Many countless lives…"

"Is there a cure to the Virus?"

Oracle lays her hand on Irth's strong arm and smiles up at him; he looks at her and then looks out the window.

"You?"

Oracle looks out the window too, she sighed. Irth could feel that she was uneasy to say this.

"I guess I have to explain. In truth… I am the Virus… I help create it with Ajorsem… he needed me to do it. So it came to be… he needed me to live forever, he created Blaze and Zack for that purpose…but they took on their own lives and own paths…. But when they are together the Bloody Dragon, Bringer of Death and Life, awakes. But since Ajorsem was in contact with me, purity has tainted him, thus the Bloody Dragon is part good, and Zack is the reason for it. I am the only cure for it, for I help make it. Don't worry; if you're infected I'll take care of it. The Bad Bloods infected with it will be healed of it soon, don't worry they will change their ways."

Irth looks at her still confused; he then looks at the moon again.

"I doubt that…"

"I've changed you."

Irth grinned in his mind, she did. By her words and even her touch has changed him completely, if he hadn't met her, he would be on the war path and probably be dead now…

"Tell me Oracle… will I get my revenge?"

"In time… but soon he will not be able to stay away from you; his desire to kill you grows wilder every second. Just the mere mention of your name causes him to go into a fury. That will be his down fall of course. I will tell now about the Bloody Moon. The Bloody Moon arrives is the first sign of the Bloody Dragon's awakening. Darkness falls upon the planet even during daylight is the second sign. Hell Spawn and other nightmare creatures appear this is the third sign. Bloody Dragon appears the final sign. But during the coming darkness, a siren will blare telling that the darkness is coming. The darkness will come and go till the Bloody Moon glows, and then darkness is true. But be careful if the darkness comes, everything will shift and change, your nightmare's become reality. Inanimate objects will come to life too."

Irth walks over to his pilot seat and sits there. He ponders and remembers what Oracle just said, a question and a memory popped into his head.

"Zack, what's wrong with him Oracle?"

Oracle looks at him and giggles a little. She crossed her arms behind her back; she acts like a young teenager. Her smile made Irth smile too.

"Blaze is troubling him, the Bloody Moon is burning him… corrupting him… taunting him. Soon he will let his blood lust go, be away from him when he does, he is known to kill any in his path, and he killed Hwang once but later revived him. He regretted that he did that."

Irth looks at Oracle and wonders…

_Who could this Hwang be? _

Oracle smiles, she walks over to him.

"Hwang is Zack's conscience; he is a drake from Dragonia. I sent him to keep Zack in line by acting as his conscience, it worked."

"Where is he now?"

"Hwang is on another mission… unfortunately he won't be helping us…"

Irth could feel something, beyond the mind's eye; Irth knew something was wrong with the Bad Blood…

Ki'oli paced back and forth in front of the new blood; he has taught them what they needed to do. But they seem to have denser skulls and something wasn't right about a few of them… they seem to be acting different. Plus they looked a bit different…

_What is this? Why do I feel that some of them are different? _

Ki'oli looked at his runner Furgin, the young runner stood at the ready but for some reason Ki'oli was getting that same feeling just looking at him.

"Furgin."

Furgin runs over to him and lowers his head.

"Sir?"

"Go and see where General Huyt is, if you find him tell him I want a word with him now!"

Furgin took a few steps back then quickly left, Ki'oli watched him closely, nothing unusual.

"Must be getting old or something…"

Ki'oli turned his head but something caught his one eye, he looked up at the Bloody Moon.

"What the hell is that? A moon?"

Ki'oli looked around the fortress and wonders what could of caused that earthquake not to long ago…

FIN CHAP 9

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading. Short and I'm sorry. Please review.


	10. Everlasting

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Everlasting

Irth stood there; he then walked over to the massive window and looked at the sky. He felt uneasy about something, he couldn't get the feeling out of his mind, Hahli just stood there looking at him. Irth knew this but found it better to just leave the room, he needed to talk to Jack and Zack about their plans. As he passed Hahli, he looked over his shoulder at her…

"You better have a plan when we get inside Hahli."

Hahli just looked at him, a bit confused and awkward. Irth walked down the halls to the animal stalls, he knew this is where Zack would be hiding at.

"Zack, Jack we need to talk about our plans."

Jack opened one window and looked around.

"Is Hahli here?"

Irth closed the door and looked at Jack.

"No, you can come out Zack."

Zack dropped from the ceiling and looked at Irth, Zenobia's scent was strong on Irth, so was Hahli.

_Interesting… why is she here? _

"We need to talk about our plans. How are we getting inside the fortress?"

Zack sat on an invisible chair when in fact he was sitting in thin air.

"Well, the plan I made is simple. Jack will lead you and Hahli into the far end of place without being seen, while I go to the other end and cause a fuss. That's what I need to do in order to draw him out, then when he shows himself I will not bother you or Hahli from there… unless you need my help, that was the deal."

Jack raised his hand and started waving it all around.

"But Hahli--!"

Jack feels his mouth, it was gone. Irth and Jack look at Zack, he had his fingers forming a zipper across his lips.

_Jack, no need to tell Irth! If you do, I'll remove that Angel Ring and kill you, understand? _

Jack nods his head and his mouth came back.

"What I mean is that Hahli will be busy trying to push us forward. She needs to be patient, it'll be very tricky to get in."

"No it won't, I know all the layout of that fort. I guess I have to burn it into both of you guy's memories."

Jack and Irth look at Zack, they both got a small headache but it soon faded.

"Geez…."

"Where did you get this info?"

Zack walked over to Desert Rose and began to pet him.

"Why must I explain things to everyone? I know a lot of things, things that no one else knows… I just do."

Irth walks over to Zack, placing his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Oracle has told me of the Virus and about your connection with Blaze and the Virus. Is there something else she didn't tell me?"

Zack became transparent, Irth's hand went right through him, Zack walks to the other end of the room and became whole.

"It's almost time… Bloody Dragon. He can't die, the Virus can't die. Only it can kill itself, nothing can kill them but me or Oracle… but it's my battle, no one else's. Any who interfere will pay dearly even if they're God or Goddess, they will pay! Bloody Dragon is everlasting I'm afraid, he will return if he's killed but if he's sent to Oblivion peace will be restored… send Blaze back to Oblivion, not me! No, no, no! Not me, been there and seen what it was like, fuck man… it pulls your soul, touch anything there and you're trapped forever."

Irth begins to walk over to Zack, Zack held up his hand, Irth stops and looks at Zack confused.

"Please, stay back. He's stirring again…"

Zack closed his eyes and relaxed, his eyes opened slowly, he then looks at Irth and smiles.

"He's not going to stop you or Hahli, not yet that is. But Huyt is growing stronger every second; if you want you can take him down with Ki'oli."

_"Don't count on it Zack, Irth will be busy killing Ki'oli. I'll take care of Huyt if you guys want me to?" _

They all jump…

FIN CHAP 10

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading. Short and I'm sorry. Please review.


	11. Her Eyes

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Her Eyes

Irth walked over to one of the walls, pressing a button a table appears. As he stood next to it, Jack clung to his arm, he looks at Hahli and puts on a funny grin. He then looked at Zack, holding his hand on his chest.

This again?

Irth tapped his fingers on the table giving tell to Zack to come and listen to Hahli's plans, not only that but to apologies to her for running off earlier, he knew she wanted to talk to him but he had to find Zack and Jack. He glanced at the map, Jack was squeezing very hard on his arm so he pinched Jack on the tail which made him yelp and let go.

"Hey! Watch the tail or else! I had fire set on my tail once and that wasn't fun so stay off! It's still tender!!"

He watched as Jack grabs his tail and begins to stroke it.

"Irth didn't mean any harm, shhh, it's okay no more fires here... I hope."

Irth looks at Hahli and chuckles as she giggles back in her own way. Her eyes told that she felt at ease just looking at him, he smiled at her remembering their sweet kiss it made him feel whole, he hasn't felt that in ages.

Jack looked up at Irth then Hahli, again he clings to Irth's arm and begins to whimper as Zack walked over fooling around with his black hair, but Irth notices faint crimson blood strands of hair. He looks at Hahli as she begins to speak.

FIN CHAP 11

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading. Short and I'm sorry. Please review.


	12. Looking Back

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Looking Back

Irth didn't understand what happened, Zack left the room and Hahli passed out. She's been out like a light for days now. Irth is worried about her, looking back he did notice that Zack was acting funny. But falling asleep was unusual, he had enough sleep, what really happened?

Irth walked into Hahli's room with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth, Hahli was almost burning with a fever or something. Jack was standing there watching Hahli, he looks at Irth.

"She's still the same, dreaming perhaps. This has been bugging me but did you feel that someone was in that room with us other than Hahli and Zack?"

Looking back Irth did get that feeling, but sometimes Oracle was around.

"I did, it could of been Oracle."

"I doubt that."

Jack jumped down from the bed and looked up at Irth.

"I'm going to find Zack, ever since this happened he just disappeared. I hope he didn't leave us and went after Blaze, that's be very bad!"

"Why would that be bad?"

Jack points at himself and pulls out his new gun.

"He needs me and you... and Hahli too..."

Jack scampered out the room, Irth looked at Hahli. Looking back on the memory of their kiss, who did the kiss? Maybe they kissed each other at the same time. But now was not the time to think about it, he was worried for Hahli, his new love in secret. He sat down on the bed and wipes Hahli's face, she wasn't waking up and it made Irth worry.

"Hahli what's wrong? Please wake up."

Irth looked at the water, shaking his head he sat the bowl on the stand next to the bed and he walked over to the wall. The Memory Tree's melody could be heard, this made Irth feel a bit better but he kept thinking what would of happened.

Hours have passed and Jack came back only to say that Zack was no where to be found.

"I'll watch her Irth, you need to get some sleep."

"I can't."

"Listen, if she wakes up I'll yell okay? Like when that horse thing.."

"Desert Rose."

"Yeah, Desert Rose stepped on my tail, that scream. Now go rest, before you keel over."

Irth stood up and looks at Jack with a firm glance.

"I can't die, remember?"

Irth left the room and went into his, he fell onto his bed saying a prayer that Hahli will be okay.

"Please wake up Hahli."

Irth soon fell asleep dreaming of Hahli and her being happy but that was soon changed into a nightmare of the worse thing that could happen to her, death and darkness. He soon awoke and looked around the room, it was still night outside. He walked to the window and looked up at the Bloody Moon, growing more deadlier than before.

From the data I collected from Oracle and documents, the Bloody Moon mostly affects the dragon species but as time passes everything will feel it's power. It's only been a few days and I can feel it's power taunting me to die...

He walked back to his bed and sat there on it thinking, howls from outside drew his attention. He looked at the window, something ran past it, Irth walked over to investagate to see nothing.

What the hell was that?

He turned to his bed to see a shadow of something on the wall, it came to life and staggers toward him slowly. Irth didn't know what to do, he felt his body become stiff. He couldn't move but a ringing in his ears caused him to close his eyes.

"Irth? YO IRTH!"

The sound of a trumpet startled him, he opened his eyes to see Jack looking down at him with a small trumpet in his hand.

"You were having a nightmare there, good thing I woke you or you would of been trapped in it for good."

"What do you mean?"

"The Bloody Moon tends to cause ones nightmare to become reality, scary huh? Anyway, I came in here to see you struggling to move so I quickly woke ya up. That dream nearly claimed yo life!"

"Jack? What is really going on? What happened to Hahli, why is she not waking up?"

Jack pats Irth on the head.

"I know you likes her so don't worry, Lil Jack is here to take care of you both."

Jack rubs something on Irth's head, it was cold.

"What are you doing?"

"It's something I learned when I was on Dragonian years ago, this liquid will keep the Bloody Moons power away from you. It's works ya know, now sleep, it'll give ya good dreams! Night!"

Jack ran off the bed and out the door.

"Protection from the Bloody Moon? Well as long as it ends tonight's nightmares."

Irth closed his eyes, Hahli filled his dreams again, he was happy and so was Hahli.

While Irth rested, Ki'oli was resting too, but for him nightmares were the best dreams to have.

Ki'oli sat up and looked around his tent, it was quiet tonight, he hated that.

Damn... silence is to quiet, and quiet is to silent! Must sleep, knowing Huyt the new recruits are probably crying for their mama! Ha ha ha!

Ki'oli laid back and fell back to sleep, Huyt looked inside to see Ki'oli asleep.

Sleep brother, our time is near. Shadow has returned.

FIN CHAP 12

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS, they both fill in the gaps, thank you for reading. Short and I'm sorry. Please review.


	13. What the Hell?

Based on AVP and The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series ©

I got her permission so what I mention that isn't AVP is rightfully The Oracle Dragon's!

All characters that aren't AVP are Oracle's, they belong to her ZTS series and Outsider©

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

**What the Hell?**

As the faint lines of the sun colored the sky, Irth woke up and stretched. He flung his feet over the bed and stood up. He had no more nightmares like Jack told him, he looked at Hahli as she slept. He smiles, she fell asleep so quickly and yet he did too. He walked out of the room, the halls were cool and warm, he touched the murals with his fingers feeling their design. The walls were always warm to remind him that fire is what he controls.

Upon opening the door to the Memory Tree room he spots Zack a sword through his heart. He ran to Zack, he bends down and checks for a pulse. There was one, he laid his hands on the sword only to be zapped by a powerful source of energy. Irth shook his hands trying to get the feeling in them back.

"Leave it be."

Irth looks at Zack, his voice was harsh and strange. He slowly opened his eyes, Irth could see something was different, Zack's whole being changed.

"What the hell happened?"

"I had to do it..."

Zack placed his hands on the sword and pulled it out, something black was pulled out with it. It looked like black goo.

"What the hell?"

"Virus, is what I am."

The Virus whips violently at the air causing Irth to back away a bit in fear, it slides off the sword and back into the hole in Zack's chest healing it instantly. He coughs a few times as the sword fades away.

"Ugh, damn that always hurts!"

"What were you doing? Tring to kill yourself?"

"Naa, I can't die. I was doing something you never want to know or even understand, let's just leave it at that."

Irth didn't understand what Zack was doing, killing himself or was there something more?

"Where were you Zack?"

Zack slowly sat up with his right hand on his heart.

"In here sleeping and resting. I didn't feel to good, so I came in here."

Irth can still hear Oracle's music, it was sweet to all that hear it. He looks at Zack and helped him to his feet. Zack's touch left a black smudge on Irth's hands but soon disappear.

_Darkness..._

Zack soon faded from Irth's eyes and so did Zack's presence. The whole room felt different, so did the tree.

"What in hell is going on?"

"I must say, you and Hahli bonded a lot last night."

Irth knew that voice and smiled, she slowly faded before his eyes. Her teenager look again.

"Oracle, what happened last night to Hahli?"

Her smile slightly changed and so did her feelings around Irth.

"Some one is asking Hahli for help. The rest of this information will eventually come from Hahli's own mouth."

Irth hung his head in depression.

_Why does she do this to me? Almost speaking in riddles._

"Hey, deal with it! I know everything that is going on, but certain information has to come from the ones own mouth."

Irth is shocked to hear Oracle speak like that, he has never heard her speak like that at all.

"I'm sorry Oracle. Can you tell me that tale of those people who had no will of their own?"

The pool of water that surrounds the tree soon came up and formed a flowing chair, Oracle sat down on it.

"That took place on the planet once known as G'rcis. In ancient times, a great war was being fought and we all know that you'll eventually run out of troops but powerful alchemists, kings and knights created..."

Irth listened intently to Oracle's powerful words, she spoke for a good two minutes about that place and what happened.

"... There is door in that city that lets you do anything. Leap forward and back in time, give you unnatural power, and lead you to other worlds and planes. This door is connected to Bloody Moon, Blaze uses it to get to the Obsidian Castle that rests in his own world."

As Irth listened to this tale, his ancient shadows grew ever stronger... Ki'oli stretched and sat up in bed. He hasn't slept this well in years, he could feel something was different. He quickly got out of bed threw on his armor and looked outside.

"What the?"

He walked out of his tent to see his new recruits standing at attention and they salute him.

"Good morning sir!"

Ki'oli looks at Furgin and chuckles.

"So, it seems you did whip them into shape. Well done!"

Furgin looks at Ki'oli and salutes.

"Sir, they are ready for war."

"Good! Where is General Huyt?"

"He's off somewhere sir. He says that you shouldn't worry he'll be back shortly."

Ki'oli looks up at Bloody Moon and he points to it.

"Tell me Furgin, what kind of moon is that?"

"This moon is not a good sign, it tells of the end of all life, beings of mortal and immortal. Beings in light and dark, beings of all kinds, even Gods and Goddesses fear this moon. Things don't bode well sir."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I only heard stories that Earth had this happen but the Great Dragon God Bahamut prevented the death of the universe. I heard that nothing can kill him, but immortals can even be killed."

"Interesting, why is it a blood red color?"

"For all the lives it has taken."

Ki'oli chuckles, the thought of Shadow popped into his mind.

_Maybe Shadow is doing this?_

Furgin smiled to himself, he knew what Ki'oli was thinking.

FIN CHAPTER 13

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please!


	14. Training Exercises

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Training Exercises

Irth walked to the training room, he pressed a few buttons on the wall activating the training exercises. Irth watches as the room changes into a jungle of extremes dangers, he charged into the jungle, targets appear out of nowhere which he attacks with the weapons he is equipped with. The targets are not stand still but real targets that deal pain if they hit you with their weapons, Irth then jumps into the air as the place changed into an urban environment.

His targets now have gun installments.

"_Take out all gun installments and the gun operators without getting hit. Use any means necessary."_

Irth smiles and readies himself as they fire bullets at him, a flame shield appears protecting him, he aims a flame crossbow at the first gun installment and fires a explosive flame arrow, on contact it explodes. Irth then charges using the flame shield to protect him, he pulls out his whip and leaps toward the second gun installment. His flame shield kills the operator and he used his whip to destroy the gun.

The third gun installment used Plasma rounds, Irth used his power of fire to heat up the air around him forcing the rounds shot at him to ver away and hit the ground around him. Irth aims his wrist at the gun and fires small rockets only to hit a force field that surrounds the target.

"That's new."

"_The third gun installment is equipped with a force field. You must try and use your power of fire and rockets to create Force Puncher. Try it."_

Irth took cover as he pulls out a rocket and melds it with his forcing them to combine and change. He looks around just as a round blows part of his cover off cutting him on the face and arm, his blood drips to the ground, he quickly drew forth the flame crossbow. He quickly leaps from hiding just as it explode, he fires the Force Puncher it breaks the force filed and hits the gun installment, new targets charge out from the building, Irth stood and watched them come. A blade of fire appears in his hand as he charged.

"_Attack all targets and use different abilities to succeed, for your targets will learn how to counter if you use the same move twice. I will speak to you as you fight and help you with new attacks."_

As Irth trained with his power of fire, Ki'oli trained as well with living and breathing targets.

"Attack me you cretins!"

Captured Yautjas, xenomorphs, hybrids and humans had to fight him. Ki'oli pulled out his Spine Whip and charged at them. They fight back, Ki'oli enjoys the rending of their flesh, the breaking of their bones.

Ki'oli impales three in a single motion, he then beheads two with his whip. As soon as it started it was over.

"This is too easy! I need a challenge!"

Huyt walked out into the battle ring and walks over the dead bodies. Ki'oli looks at Huyt and grins.

"Nice work brother, now what if it was Irth?"

"He will get a far worse death than these ingrates got."

Huyt laughs and smiles at his brother.

"What to fight with me?"

Ki'oli takes off his cape and tosses it aside. Huyt puts on his face mask and pulls out a sword, Furgin runs to Ki'oli holding three different swords. Ki'oli takes one and swings it around

"Perfect, your dismiss."

Furgin runs across the ring into a small room and watches the two Generals fight. The Great Leader walks up behind Furgin and watches his Generals train.

"Sir, they're both great warriors. Both strong and smart, but it's General Ki'oli that might fail you for his anger for Irth is very short. General Huyt on the other hand is very strategic."

"He's called The Invincible for many reasons."

FIN CHAPTER 14

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please!


	15. Healing Spring

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Healing Spring

Irth had spent a great few hour training in that room, long enough to get cut up and bruised. Soon the final stage came and ended with a great ball of fire. Irth sits down as the room changes back to normal.

"_Well done! Come back any time to train, bring a fellow training partner for more special training."_

The door unlocks, Irth stood up and walked out of the room leaving a blood droplets as he walked to the bathroom. The clear crystal door opens and the scent of vanilla and lavender greeted him. The door closes and becomes hazy so no one can look it and it locks. Irth took off everything laying them on the marble table next to the shower, it ran constantly for it was a water fall.

Irth's stuff was covered in glass and mist filled the glass. Irth placed his hand on the ruby wall and a small door opens revealing a spa.

"I need a bubble bath." Irth chuckled as he walked in, his blood marked the floor soon disappears into white mist in this room, Irth eased his way down into the hot water, candles lit the room, the harmonious music of the Memory Tree echoed in this room. The room shifted into a beautiful jungle full of wild animals and the fog of early morning could be seen.

"I love my ship."

"_I'm glad you do, I made it just for you and your travels. Home away from home."_

Irth smiles as he looked into the jungle, the same jungle from his childhood. He grabs a sponge and scrubs himself, the water and soap on his cuts didn't hurt at all. The water is a healing spring of holy water form the River of Time. So sacred that only Oracle can go there, she created it. In fact she was the one that created Time and Space. Everything was created by her, the other Gods and Goddesses took the role saying that they created this and that, when in fact Oracle created it.

"Oracle?"

She was silent, Irth begins to think Oracle might be busy so he dunked himself into the water disappearing under the bubbles. Irth soon resurfaced and leaned against the warm amber tub. He closed his eyes and only thought of what was important, the battle, Ki'oli and ...

"Hahli."

Irth opened his eyes, it's been so long since he was in love. He wanted to hug Hahli till Oblivion took him away.

"Oblivion may take me away but I will take Ki'oli with me. Not even the darkest villain can escape Oblivion, Oracle controls Oblivion and I know Oracle will spare me. She is holy and powerful, able to destroy anyone and anything. If an evil one has connection to one, if one gets hurt the other does too but Oracle can kill the evil one and spare the other. If one is trap in an evil one Oracle can and will save them if they just ask."

Irth pops a bubble with his claw finger and watches some of the bubbles float into the sky above him, when they popped it would rain water on him.

"So powerful she is... glad she's on my side."

After spending a good thirty minutes in the spa, he got out walked into the other room. The glass was gone on that table and his stuff was clean. Irth stood under a air vent and was air dried in less than five seconds he got dressed. The crystal door goes clear and Irth walked out into the hall bumping into Hahli. The crystal door closes and hardens into the wall which surprises Hahli, she looks at Irth then the door, she touches it and feels the outline of it. She is so confused about this ship and Irth.

"Hahli I thought you would still be sleeping."

"It's like 6 in the afternoon Irth."

Irth watches her as she looks at the door pattern on the wall.

"So what are you doing?"

She looks at him and points to the blood on the floor behind her on the glass.

"I saw the blood and followed, and I found you. Are you hurt?"

"No I was training, getting cut up from training. Sorry for worrying you."

Irth tapped his foot on the ground and the blood vanishes into white mist which really makes Hahli wonder.

FIN CHAPTER 15

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please!


	16. Preparing For War

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon and The Crimson Curse ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Preparing For War

Irth prepared for this moment, the moment he finally gets to face Ki'oli. He took a quick stop to the tree and said a quick prayer to Oracle, Holy Mother of Everything.

"Oracle please help us in this battle, I pray that I will meet Ki'oli and kill him."

"_You will Irth, soon. Yet the darkness of Blaze's power has rendered his followers invisible to your eyes as well as many others, even Hahli. Only those of the Virus can see them, Huyt can be seen for he is here to do his job as a servant of Blaze. Fear not, Zack will take care of them, but as soon as you return to the fort they will be gone to Blaze's world where he rules as king. Irth, be careful. A shadow lurks after Hahli, be on your toes and stay focused."_

"Oracle, tell me what you mean by 'return to the fort'?"

"_You'll find out soon enough."_

Irth bowed his head, he knew that Zack was leaning against the opening of the room looking at him.

"Yep, geez. I guess I get all the fun stuff again. Mom does tend to spoil my fun, but hey, you and Hahli have your own business. As soon as we get to the fort I'm on my own way."

Irth looks at Zack and shrugs.

"I know, but you're here for Blaze and all of his followers."

Zack points at Irth and shakes it.

"Half true. I'm here to prevent Time and Space from collapsing again, and prevent the balance from messing up! I practically fixed anything that involves the end of life."

"Why won't Oracle fix it?"

Zack sighed and walked down the hall with Irth.

"Blaze and I are the ones messing everything up dude. _Gww vuwwih!"_

Irth smiles at Zack's rude remark.

"I know that ancient and forgotten language of you Dragonians. The language is so ancient that none of the gods or goddesses out there, who ever they are, don't know it._ Xuxl sixlhr._"

Zack chuckles and slaps Irth on the shoulder.

"I know man! You sure do learn a lot don't ya? Man oh man, this battle better be worth my time. If I get disturbed by anyone before I find Blaze, I'll personally deliver their asses to Hell!"

Irth noticed that Hahli heard their conversations, but she looked at him funny.

"Hahli is something wrong?"

"What language were you speaking? It sounded . . . nice."

"It's - -"

Zack muffles Irth and turns him away from Hahli.

"Listen man, if you tell her I will have to skin your ass and have Jack were it as a tu-tu. Don't you dare tell her a single word, got it?"

All Irth could do was nod his head, Zack left him go and looked at Hahli. Zack chuckles and smiles at Hahli.

"That is nothing, Hahli. Don't mind us at all."

"BONSAI!"

Jack jumps onto Zack's face causing Zack to fall over. Irth looks at Hahli and felt goose bumps crawl up his arms, it was a familiar sensation. He notices Hahli rubbing her arms as if she was cold.

_Oracle, what is going on?_

_Kazer is preparing a spell, be careful. He making it just for Zack, they all are preparing for Zack. Those not infected will be after you and Hahli, while those that are will be after Zack._

_What about Jack?_

Irth helps Zack to his feet while Jack looks up at Hahli still shaking at her. He held his new gun close, he looks at it and soon equips it with a mini-grenade launcher.

"I'm going to clean house! Though my gun and I are small, we pack quite a punch!"

Zack grabs Jack and spins him around throwing him into the air.

_Jack, what do you think?_

_Improving his gun?_

_Exactly. The gun I gave him can kill anyone and anything, but I changed it to mainly kill or stun Infected, but if one's not infected it just knocks them out. Now that grenade launcher might change all that._

Irth smiled at the fact Jack will be able to do what he does best, be a real pain in the ass. Seriously!

"So what do we do now? Do we sneak or - -"

"BONSAI!!"

Jack lands on Irth's head and looks at him in the face.

"Dude, take a chill pill."

Irth looks at Zack, he was holding in a laugh.

"A chill pill, are you serious? That will give me a headache."

Jack hangs off of one of Irth's lower mandibles and acts like a monkey.

"Oo oo ah ah. So what? It's just an Earth joke. Man you need to hang around me more often."

Irth grabs Jack and places him on Hahli's shoulder, Jack thought it was Zack.

"Hey, I spend enough time hanging around you two."

"And you just found out how much a pain in the ass we are?"

Irth shot a glance at Zack, Zack busted up laughing and soon found pain on his head. Irth smack him pretty hard.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ow. . . . heh, that didn't hurt as bad when I got stabbed. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!!"

Zack holds his head and sits down.

"At least it's not as bad as part of a twenty story building fall on top of your head."

Jack laughs, but to Hahli what Zack just said still confuses her. A building falling on top of him, being stabbed, that mysterious language. She knew Zenobia probably wouldn't know it, it was . . . . odd.

"So what are we doing?" Irth asked again, he looked at Zack for a quick second and looked back at Hahli.

"I hope we break in, I want to destroy something." Zack staggers to his feet and smiled calmly. "I've been itching to use my new 'toy' for a long time!"

FIN CHAPTER 16

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please!


	17. Daydreaming

AVP belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©

All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS series and GracefulWhiteDragon©

Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon and The Crimson Curse ©

A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon and are in her ZTS series!

Catch my drift people?

After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.

Daydreaming

Irth remembers the questions Hahli had ask before they came inside but one thing did bother him, what was he going to do after he kills Ki'oli? Is soul purpose of being alive was to get revenge and then what? Will he die again? Will he ever find peace?

As Hahli talked her words faded from Irth's hearing and nothing was heard, he closed his eyes, thinking. But he didn't know what to think. He found love again, he's going to get his revenge.

_Is my future well? What am I supposed to do after this is over? Hahli will go her own path but will I follow? I've been around so long... I rather die after this and go to Heaven as Oracle promised. There I will rest for eternity. But what about Hahli? I love her..._

Irth opens his eyes and looks down at Jack. Jack smiles up at him and looks around the corner as Hahli continued to talk.

_Jack will go back to Earth, he rather be back home after this and Zack. I know him better than anyone other than those that know him. He rather not fool around with anyone, be they God or Goddess, he rather go back to Earth to his wife, free her from the curse and return to Dragonia. To rule his world and celebrate the year with all dragons, even the drake race._

Jack signals to Irth and Hahli to move on down the path, Irth and Hahli follow but Irth continued to think or daydream.

_Dragonia. Been there before, the land is so beautiful. Yet, as Oracle said, war and blood shed can find it's way into the hearts and minds of those of absolute peace. Even worlds of true peace, it will eventually find its way there._ _The only place of true peace is Heaven were our Creator lives. Even though Oracle is our mother or creator, the Creator is the true master. I thank him and Oracle for everything. Were it not for Oracle I would of never met Hahli._

Irth sighs heavily, his whip glowed lightly give him some comfort that he needed. Izlude knew what troubled Irth. Suddenly the wall besides them explodes showing Zack on the other side. Irth smiles and laughs in his head. After Zack got yelled at by Jack, he wonders on down the hall.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Irth, Jack and Hahli follow Zack, he lead then deeper into the fort, deeper to Shadow. Irth knew the feeling he was having, a powerful being was close by but he didn't know where.

FIN CHAPTER 17

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please!


	18. Into The Depths Of Self Discovery

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series and GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

**Music: Into The Depths Of Self Discovery - Silent Hill 4: The Room**

Into The Depths Of Self Discovery

After Zack explained all he knew about Rehito and Izumi, Irth couldn't take it anymore. Hahli was in trouble and he needed to save her but the darkness would try and stop him but he will not falter. He waited till Zack and Jack were somewhere else on Fire Master before he snuck out, heading towards the fortress where Hahli was at. He was careful with his steps, he began to think and thinking was the only thing he could do now.

His feet soaked with blood, he could hear these words echo throughout the planet, they were cold and deadly. But who was saying it?

"Rivers of blood, mountains of flesh! A glorious world of pain!"

Irth kept walking killing anything that got close, the only light that was provided was by the planets moon and Bloody Moon, and of course Irth's mask. The creatures showed little signs on the readings his mask showed, he hated the fact he could hardly see them.

He began to wonder about Rehito, but that was short lived when the ground under him gave way. He slid down a steep slope getting blood all over him till he crashed into water. He swims to the surface and swam to shore. He climbed out of the water and onto the metal ground. Metal?

Irth looks around, the world was different. He stood up and looked around in horror, he was no longer on the planet he landed on but another world!

"What the hell?"

Irth looks down at the ground to see a handgun and a grenade launcher, there was note beside them. Irth picks up the note and reads it, it was from Zack, that's odd.

'Irth, you dumb ass. I warned you and now your stuck in Rehito's realm. Well there is way to escape, to kill or be killed. I can't help you, I have to stay where I am and keep the full power of Blaze back from killing this world. But I am helping you in a sort of way, I'm giving you my handgun and my grenade launcher, trust me, you'll need them more than your weapons. By the time you fight Rehito, your weapons will be broken. Good luck Irth, don't worry about ammo, my handgun has infinite ammo but the grenade launcher, well, it has a limited ammo and I know but you have to find ammo. Don't worry, there be plenty where you are, Rehito has to feed anyway, be they dragon, hybrid, Yautja, human, xenomorph, God or Goddess, he will feed off them. Laterz!'

Irth shook his head, he wasn't fond of human weapons but Zack said that his will be useless. How could they? Irth activates his shoulder cannon only to have it blown off, he looks around and spots some kind of creature. It looked like crossing of demon, goat and owl. It was the size of a cat, it laughs at Irth and vanishes, it continues to taunt Irth.

"Your weapons are useless mortal!" It said with six other voices, Irth knew those voices form somewhere. "Useless! Ha ha ha!"

Irth rips off the shoulder cannon and grabs Zack's weapons. A belt with gun holster falls from above along with a grenade launcher strap.

"You'll need those, my master is waiting." Taunted that creature.

Irth looks up at it, its black flesh torn wings fluttered slowly like an owl, its beak of an owl and fangs of a demon. Its feet were hooves, metal hooves. Its hands were owl feet, feathers at its elbows and knees, its eyes burned with evil desire for blood. Its tail was long with feathers, flesh, and quills at the very tip, a single swing and the quills are launched at its target.

"What are you and why are you helping me?"

The creature lands and grins, it slowly bows at Irth.

"My master is pleased that you 'dropped' by. He knew that you would come, heh heh."

Those voices made Irth feel a shiver up his spine. He puts on the gear the creature gave him as it continues to speak.

"I'm called Depths. I'm a demon of yourself."

Irth looks at Depths confused.

"Myself?"

"Yes."

Irth shook his head and looked up, the building before him was huge, he looks past Depths at the walkway, an archway held the rest of the path. Depths looks in that direction as well.

"You best hurry. Just follow the path, you'll find your way to him."

Irth looks at Depths.

"What are you going to do?"

Depths looks at Irth with his head cocked to the one side.

"Making sure you follow Zack's advise."

Depths jumps into the air and flaps his wings.

"Hurry now."

He flies off toward the building, Irth takes a deep breath and thinks of Hahli. He walks down the path to the archway and looks at it, it was made out of bones. Irth looks around the place again, everything was dark, dark red, burnt red, deathly and decayed. He swears he's been here before or somewhere like this, but where?

Irth shook the thought from his head and walked toward the steps, he looks up them. It would take him a few minutes to reach the top unless he takes a shortcut. He looks around again and finally notices that he could run up the flat railing. That'll give him less time, he runs up the railing trying not to slip on the wetness.

"_Irth?"_

Irth reaches the top and spots Depths on the roof of a small building looking at him, he grins at Irth and sits there.

"_Oracle, what is it?"_

"_It's Hahli. She fought Rehito not to long ago."_

"_What?!"_

"_You'll see the damage she dealt to him when you meet him, be careful."_

"_Oracle wait, Hahli ..."_

Irth doesn't understand, how could Hahli have just fought Rehito if she's still at the fortress?

"Keep going Irth, you're almost there." Depths said.

Irth looks at him and gives off a low growl, Depths nods his head.

"You're learning more about yourself Irth, that's good."

Depths flies off and Irth follows, a few new creatures appear Irth shoots them dead with the handgun. They sink through the ground and Depths laughs.

"Ah, they would be such a treat, come this way."

"_Those voices, where did I hear them before?"_

Depths and Irth cross a stone bridge going over clear water, Irth looks down at it and then looks at the path ahead, Depths opens the door at the end and Irth follows. The room he enters was different from the rest of the place. The walls were metal, at the end of the short hall it turns down another hall. Irth looks at the blood stained walls, floor and ceiling before him. Red blood, he slowly walks to the turn and sees three dead humans, one sat against a door. Irth looks at the dead humans, Depths was sitting on top of one, he pulls out a knife stuck in the man skull.

"My master did this."

Irth looks at the door, he slowly walks to it but stops as he hears gun fire and screams! Both human, Yautja and Hybrid. Irth doesn't move till everything fell silent, Depths jumps over to the door, it opens and the body leaning against it falls inward, Irth slowly enters, blood was splattered along the walls and the contents of the room. He looks around a container and gasps at what he sees, a man held a human against the wall, four feet off the floor, the human twitches and soon relaxes. The man looks over his shoulder at Irth, he sighs and drops the human. Irth aims the handgun at him.

"Who are you?"

The man pulls out a huge knife, Irth notices five scars on the mans chest, a small hole on the mans gut and forehead. He cuts open one of the scars, no blood came out.

"Five today, or rather six?" Mist came out of his mouth as he points at Irth.

"Rehito."

Irth fires off a few rounds and Rehito perries them.

"Not here, no, not here."

Rehito walks away through another door, Irth hesitates but doesn't follow, he checks the people in this room. Depths sat upside down on the ceiling.

"No point, they are all dead. He's drained them of their lives and blood."

Irth looks up at Depths, fire was burning in his eyes.

"Where did he go Depths?"

Depths drops to the ground and taps his one hoof on the ground.

"I'll show you, follow me."

Depths runs toward the door, his metal hooves clanked on the floor. Irth follows him to the door, they were back outside, Irth looks around, Depths was gone.

"Depths?"

"What are you doing?"

Irth looks over the railing, Depths was looking at him the same way.

"Get down here, this is the path."

Irth looks at him oddly.

"I'll fall."

"Nonsense, you're the one upside down."

Irth looks up the ground was right under him, he was upside down, he looks around. Everything was right side up but how did he get upside down?

"How the hell!?"

Depths flies over to him.

"Need help?"

Irth shook his head and climbed over the railing to be right side up, he shook his head, he felt confused and ... weird. An evil weird, as if something was pulling him.

"Into the depths of self discovery, that is what is happening to you Irth. You're relearning about yourself. Your past will always haunt you." Depths said.

"I know who you are. You're the voices from my past."

"That's right, but we are you. The fear, the joy, the fury, the sorrow, the pain and, of course, revenge. Now come, this way."

Depths flies and Irth follows killing anything in his path. Irth looks at Depths.

"Depths, your master, Rehito. Where did he get those injuries?"

"Why Hahli of course. She killed him."

Irth didn't look surprised yet Depths stops at points to the water blow them.

"You have to swim. Dive down there and follow the hidden path, at the end you'll find a door and my master."

Depths spins around and breaks apart into small black owls and files off in all directions. Irth looks down at the water, a fifty foot drop till the surface, he stands over the ledge and drops. He didn't care if he gets hurt, just as long as he gets out of here and back to rescuing Hahli. The impact of the water hurt but he managed, he sees the hidden path and follows it, at the end he surfaces and gets out of the cold water. He shakes himself dry and looks at the door before him. He readies the handgun and proceeds inward.

Rehito sat on top of the pool of water that flowed with small clear orbs inside it. His drench coat was no longer on him. A square metal platform is around the pool and the pool is on the rims of the square, in the middle of the square the pool of water can be seen, it was about 10X10. Rehito looks up at Irth and smiles. Irth aims a gun at him.

"Still ticking huh?"

Irth remembers what Oracle and Depths told him about what Hahli did, and of course Rehito knew what Irth was talking about.

"Unfortunately, Hell had no vaccines."

He slowly stands up and sighs, his wounds Hahli dealt to him can be clearly seen. Irth fires off few rounds, Rehito dodges them easily, but a bullet did hit his cheek, little bit of blood runs down his face, he looks at it then Irth.

"Ha, I thought so. Muscles are quite eloquent, they speak out clearly what the persons next move is going to be, even the direction a gun is going to be pointed before the trigger is even pulled. But your muscles, they're different. This should be fun, well worth the wait."

Rehito licks the blood from his cheek and smiles at Irth. His fangs could be seen when he smiles.

"You knew I was coming to save Hahli?"

"You've become a nuisance to my masters." Rehito points to the door on the other side of the room. "The exit is just ahead. She is just beyond here waiting for you."

Should Irth trust him?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Eighty-two years ago, we lost everything. We were labeled as killers and murders of Gods, Goddess and many other races, but of course this has been going on since the dawn of time. Our only goal is to wipe them all from the many universes so Blaze will rule! Where he will rule as king! When Blaze was finally released from Oblivion, he placed us under his command, the command of the Death Corps! It's a shame you won't be around long enough to see your lover again."

Rehito points to the water under him, Irth looks at the water, it was different. As if it was pulling at him.

"That isn't ordinary water you know, this is Void. Once you fall in you don't come out. Take a good look at your grave!" Rehito smiles. "Show me what you got!"

Rehito spins on top of the water and bows toward Irth, he then sinks into the water and swims around.

"Oracle, what is that? He called it Void."

"_Listen Irth, if you fall in you're a dead man. Void reacts to any life force that touches its water. What it does is drain all life out a being and casts them into annihilation. Once you fall in you never come up, it pulls you down into its deep dark depths."_

"But how is he able to?"

"_He has power over Void. No God or Goddess is able to withstand Void, even if they fall in they can't escape! Rehito is its master."_

Rehito leaps out of the water getting Irth wet, Rehito lands onto the stone and metal railing above Irth on the second floor. Irth aims his gun at Rehito and sees a blood aura around Rehito. Rehito throws a knife and Irth dodges, he fires his gun and Rehito deflects the bullets with his knife.

Rehito jumps to another railing, Irth watches Rehito spin around in a circle throwing the knives at him, he ducks and the knives lodge into the wall. He looks back at Rehito, he claps his hands as if he had finished a dance. He grunts as he jumps back into Void.

Irth grabs the grenade launcher and fires off a few rounds into the water. The explosions force Rehito out of the water to land on the square platform with Irth. He slowly looks up at Irth from the other side of the platform. The blood aura appears around him as he slowly walks toward Irth, Irth pulls the handgun out, fires off a round and Rehito dodges it, he leaps into the air spinning and lands on the walk way of the platform still walking toward Irth. Irth fires more bullets at him which he dodged easily by jumping around, Irth reloads as Rehito land beside him in a crouching position. Irth notices and runs avoiding a lethal blow!

Rehito jumps back into Void and Irth pulls out the grenade launcher firing a few rounds into the water. Rehito takes damage when they explode and he jumps out of the water throwing a knife, it hits Irth's shoulder.

_Damn!_

Irth pulls the knife out, looks up at Rehito and launches a grenade, the blast knocks Rehito off balance forcing him to jump back into Void. Irth fires off a few grenades into the water forcing Rehito to come out, Rehito lands on the platform and charges Irth, Irth attacks with his whip.

The fire wall forces Rehito to fall back, he flips backwards into the water. Irth looks around in the water for him.

_He's gone!_

Rehito jumps out of the water fast landing on the railing, Irth pulls out the gun and takes aim but Rehito jumps to the other railing throwing a knife at the same time hitting Irth's arm.

_C'jit!_

Irth tries to take aim at Rehito but he was moving too fast! Rehito jumps back into the water, he jumps out of the water throwing a knife that glowed red, it hits Irth's shadow pinning him to that one spot.

"Take this!"

Rehito lands back in the water, Irth tries to move but he couldn't.

"My body? Oracle, I can't move."

"_Once his knife hits your shadow you can't move. It's called Shadow-binding. It's a type of M.A.D. technique, in the form of hypnotism."_

"Hypnotism?"

"_It's the power of suggestion augmented by his speech and movements, coupled with the manipulation of the light reflecting off the blade of his knife."_

"What should I do?"

"_There is no way to break the spell, but look for the source of light making your shadow. Destroy the source and you'll be able to move."_

Rehito jumps out of the water and slowly walks toward Irth with his blood aura. Void drips off him, he smiles at Irth.

"Can't run from your shadow?" Rehito mocked.

As he drew closer Irth could only do little, but somehow the spell just broke and Irth just realized it but it was too late. Rehito stabs Irth in the gut and quickly retreats to the other side by leaping over there he then jumps back into the water. Irth looks at his gut, the knife didn't hit any organs and the amount of blood coming out wasn't a worry.

Irth looks around for Rehito, Rehito jumps out of the water and Irth aims the gun. He fires hitting Rehito in the gut. He cries out in pain and holds his gut, he looks at Irth and charges. Irth avoids Rehito forcing him to jump back into the water. Rehito jumps out of the water landing behind Irth, Irth grabs him by the throat and stabs him with his wrist blades, Irth plunges them deeper into Rehito till the emerge out of his back. Rehito grabs Irth arm and tries to stab him but he was too weak, Irth rips his wrist blades out of Rehito's side and threw him into Void. Rehito's blood fills the pool as he sank down into the dark depths.

"Finally. Hahli, I'm coming."

Irth leaves the room knowing that Rehito was dead, or was he?

Irth opens the door to be blinded by the sunlight, he closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He was back on the planet, he turns around and there was no door. Irth looks around and soon staggers, the wounds he got from Rehito were doing something. He soon passes out...

FIN CHAPTER 18

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please! **IMPORTANT:** The title is actually music from Silent Hill 4: The Room - Into The Depths Of Self Discovery. Oracle and I were listening to it as she typed this out with my help of course. Everything, even Depths belongs to her! This is the first time I suggested a music selection to one of Irth's chapters, hoped you liked it!


	19. Reunion Of A Lost Family Member

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series and GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

Reunion Of A Lost Family Member

Irth slowly opens his eyes, haziness and the lack of color made what he was seeing look like a dream. He could see some kind of light shining from above but couldn't make it out. He could hear voices, they echoed in his head as if he was in a hallowed room. Irth felt limp and sick.

"Is he still alive?"

"He was when Izumi brought him in. He's different from the other Yautja, he bears Oracle's mark and Izlude's power. I looked around for anything about him but there is none, as if he doesn't exist."

"I suspected as much. However, I know this Yautja..."

"Huh?"

"Wake him up."

The thing Irth was laying on slowly stands upright, when it stopped Irth was looking at the floor. He felt groggy, he slowly lifts his head and saw two people before him. The one on the right wore clothes that were tattered and torn with blood speckled on it. Human, dragon, God, Goddess and many races blood. The clothing was like regular punk human clothes, once was blue pants and a white shirt. The man had dark hazel brown hair and penetrating unnatural blue grey eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek.

Irth shifted his gaze to the one on the left, moving his eyes made the image of the other man to follow, it fades away in a few seconds. The other man looked the same as the one on the right but had a scar on his left cheek. Irth shifts his eyes to the man on the right.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Death Stalker?"

The other man looks at the man with the scar on his right cheek.

"You know this fellow?"

Irth is confused, cold and hurting. His arms were losing their circulation, they were being held up by metal clamps as were his feet. He felt very groggy and he looked at the men more and more trying to figure out who they were.

"You remember me, don't you? You've grown."

Irth looks at the man on the right, suddenly a black claw extends out of the man's chest grabbing Irth by the neck. Irth holds his breath as the grip tightens. It digs into Irth's neck making him bleed.

"Hmm, it seems that you have been altered. Did She erase your memories too?"

Irth can't breath, he struggles to get loose. The man lets go and retracts it back, it sinks into his chest staining the shirt more with blood. He smiles at Irth as he gasps for breath and Irth looks at them again.

"Brother, this is my son, I taught him everything. Raz, I never thought I'd see you again. Ever since the Dragon War, I thought you were gone."

The other man looks at him with a confused look.

"Leon, this is the kid you had?"

"Yes. It isn't a wonder I couldn't find you, you died and asked to go through Rebirth. Isn't it obvious brother that he can handle Dragonian power?"

Irth is very confused.

"You know me?" Irth asked.

Leon looks at Irth and holds out his arms, the other man looks at Leon and shakes his head.

"You don't remember?" Leon said in a concern voice. "Your name, your skills, everything you know, you learned from me."

Irth can't remember, but his head began to hurt as Leon tells the past.

"During the Dragon War, you were a young Dragonian then. The best of the younglings at the time. You were in charge of handling the new recruits of the Death Corps back when Jordan and I were in charge, you weren't even nine yet. During the war, your outstanding killing record had earned you many nicknames, such as 'Death Stalker' and 'Terror of Daylight'. Raz, Meduale your mother, was killed in the fight at Liberty Tower. When she died, I took you completely under my wings, when the war ended you disappeared without a trace. I wondered what happened to you, I should have known She'd taken you in and gave you Rebirth. Erasing your memories and giving you a new family."

"It's an interesting coincidence that you two would meet again."

Leon, Jordan and Irth were startled and look at Kazer standing in the far right corner of the room. He walks over and looks at Irth, Leon looks at him too. He knew what Kazer wanted and he didn't want Irth to get hurt.

"If he's a lackey of Oracle's, I doubt that he knows anything important, Master." Leon said.

Irth looks at Kazer but then has to look away, Kazer's gaze was very powerful. Jordan looks at Kazer.

"What should we do with him, Master?"

"We'll use him as father suggested." Kazer said cracking his knuckles.

Leon closed his eyes and was glad that Irth wasn't going to get tortured or changed, Jordan smiles at Kazer.

"What about the Death Corps?" Jordan asked.

"Ignore them."

Jordan and Leon felt pain through their bodies, Jordan struggles to stand where as Leon stood there making a fist. Kazer notices but doesn't take his gaze off Irth.

"It's happening again?"

"Our damn hosts! They're acting up again, could it be that She is here?"

Kazer chuckles and looks at the Twins regaining their senses, they look back at him. Kazer knew that the bodies' Leon and Jordan had once belong to two expert swordsmen from Earth, they weren't even adults yet, just teens. Leon and Jordan are possessing the boys, using their bodies. But it seems, that they knew Zack and had some of Oracle's grace in them thus they continue to fight off Leon and Jordan. Trying to get their bodies back.

"In another hour the darkness will arrive again, we must prepare father's kingdom."

Leon nods his head.

"Should we release the Hell Hounds?"

"Yes, proceed as father has planned."

Jordan looks at Kazer and bows his head. Irth watches them and can't believe that he's hearing their plans.

"Master, our scouts report that Zack hasn't moved and is doing well."

Kazer grins and laughed a little.

"And our hellish friends?"

Leon bows his head this time.

"They have been tested and are proven to be immune to holy items and relics. Including holy water, they are ready for anything."

Kazer laughs again and looks at Irth.

"I hope you like your stay Irth. Heh, Leon come with me, I need to talk to you in private."

Kazer gives Irth an evil eye and leaves the room, Leon looks at Irth before leaving the room. Irth watches as the door closes, he looks at Jordan. Jordan had a smug look on his face.

"I never thought I meet you in person. It's been years Raz. This situation, I find it very nostalgic. "

Jordan walks over to Irth and studies Irth's body, Irth has many scars. Irth looks around the room, many items of torture, metal and stone walls, cold metal floor, even the air was cold. He looks at Jordan.

"Where am I?"

Jordan smiles and looks around the room.

"Why in the Obsidian Castle, of course. Here on Bloody Moon. We're also inside the memory of the B.D. Period."

Jordan holds up Irth's necklace, the one Oracle gave him.

"I'll take this back, you don't need it anymore, do you? Heh heh heh."

Irth knew that he needed that necklace, he needs it incase he needed Ruah to help. Irth growls at Jordan, the door on the other end of the room opens. Izumi walks in and turns her back to Jordan and Irth, she looked pissed. She crosses her arms and looks out the glass window into the next room.

"A foul wind is blowing, we shall speak to each other again."

Irth knew that Jordan hated the fact that Izumi was given control over the Death Corps. Jordan leaves the room, Irth looks at Izumi. She didn't have her rail gun with her, she stood there and waited.

"Don't move. We're being watched by Blaze."

"What are you up to?"

"Let's chat in private."

Irth could feel Izumi in his head, he could see her not the way she looked but the way she truly looked, the Holy One.

"_Holy One?"_

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_What happened to you, why are you here with them?"_

"_I had no other choice, it's part of my role as the Holy One."_

"_What? Then why are you the leader of the Death Corps?"_

"_That's a smoke screen, I've been sent to help you."_

"_Help me? Who sent you? Oracle?"_

"_No . . . 'him'. I can't say 'his' name, if I do 'he' would surely kill her."_

"'_Him'? Her?"_

Izumi lowers her head in shame.

"_I deceived my family, betrayed them..."_

"_Why?"_

"_My soul is... being held by 'him'. I have no other choice but to do as instructed. It started eighty-two years ago. When my father was killed, I had no where else to go. But then 'he' came and stole me, I was also pregnant at the time and he took my child from my womb. I made myself believe that my child was dead. 'He' stole my soul and child."_

"'_He' still has her, doesn't 'he'?"_

"_Yes, I never saw my child in person. I told many that I lost my child, oh how I wish I could hold her in my arms."_

"_Is that why you want death?"_

"_Yes, to see my child again. Zack is trying to help me by defeating Blaze, it seems it's the only way to draw 'him' out."_

"_I thought you two were enemies."_

"_He wasn't the one responsible for my father or Rehito's deaths. Actually, I owe him my life. He was the reason I survived my hell."_

"_Cause he's family?"_

"_In a way. He helped me cope with the loss of my child."_

"_So you're helping him in return by joining forces with him?"_

"_No, I'm doing it for mutual gain."_

"_What?"_

"_My job as the Holy One and helping you out as well."_

Irth can't believe this, Izumi notices and smiles.

"_You see Irth, if Blaze gets away with killing Zack, you fail at getting your role done and my child dies."_

"_How do you know she is still alive?"_

"'_He' shows me her in my dreams. To put this in simple terms, if you die my child dies, is that clear enough for you?"_

"_But why is 'he' helping me? To get Zack and Blaze?"_

"_You'll find out, we're running out of time. The darkness will be released soon and I have to be there."_

"_I heard you fought Hahli, when?"_

"_Around the time you were getting ready to fight Rehito, but Hahli wasn't the one I'm looking for."_

"_How could you have fought her when they have her?"_

"_You really don't know what's going on do you?"_

Irth hangs his head, he is so confused right now.

"_Holy One, please get me out of this thing."_

"_Not yet. I'll release your restraints after I leave the room, I have to be careful."_

"_Wear's my gear?"_

"_Hwang has everything, I couldn't bring it here or they'll suspect something."_

"_Hwang? Oracle's messenger? I thought he wouldn't be here."_

"_Oracle speed up time on that planet so Hwang would come back. She really needs him to take part in this."_

"_Where do I find him?"_

"_The passage ahead is holding the portals that let the darkness and fiends out to consume the worlds, those portals are also connected to the other worlds that are being forced into Blaze's. Beyond there is a door made of sleek blood red jewels, he'll be waiting for you there."_

Izumi and Irth break their thoughts, Irth looks at Izumi.

"Izumi you can't keep this up, they'll eventually find out."

"Not as long as Kazer has favor for me. I'll release you in a little while, brace yourself."

Izumi walks over to him and hits him hard in the gut, Irth coughs a little as Izumi leaves the room. Irth shakes his head regaining his senses, the clamps on him release and he drops to the floor. He rubs his wrists and slowly looks down to see that he was completely stripped! He covers his private and looks around.

"C'jit."

Irth slowly walks to the door Izumi went through and looks around, the next room was very small and had many items for killing people. Irth moves on through the room to the next door, he enters the room, it was very eerie and deathly in there. He felt like he was back in Rehito's realm. Irth looks at the floor, where he was standing was outlined with glowing red light, when he picked up his foot the light disappears. He looks around again and takes cover as a Death Corps troop drops from above, he looks around and begins his patrol. Irth quickly runs over to the other side and hid behind a pillar, the troop looks behind him. He begins to mumble and continues his patrol, Irth looks next to him to see stairs leading to the upper floor, he climbs it and stops at the top, he looks around the corner to see that it was clear.

_This might be easier than I thought._

Irth walks and the floor he stepped on gives way crashing to the lower floor. Shouts echo through the hall and Irth quickly makes a dash to the door, he could see it on the other side of the path. He ducks behind a pillar as another D.C. (Death Corps) troop run by. Irth makes another dash, the door opens automatically and locks as soon as Irth entered. He looks up and down the hall, the walls were made of pure clear crystal with flowing crimson blood. He wonders up and down the freezing hall hunched over so he could stay warm and keep his private covered. The three doors in this hall were all locked, Irth hated this.

"It's amazing how you walk around like that."

Irth spins on his heels and looks at Hwang. Hwang looks at Irth, he wore a sleek dark blue uniform from ancient times. Irth smiles at him.

"Hwang!"

"Did you wait long?" Hwang teased.

"Where's my gear?"

"Right here."

Hwang tosses it over to him, Irth looks at Hwang. Hwang turns his back and waits till Irth got dressed. He looks over his shoulder as Irth attaches his whip to his hip.

"That's more like it. Everything you had before you were captured is still there."

Irth looks at Hwang.

"Why didn't Oracle tell me that you were going to help me?"

"You never asked."

Irth sighs heavily.

"Hey, don't get up set about it."

Irth shook his head remembering what Leon said.

"Is it true about me being Leon's kid?"

"Yes, in your past life you were once a Dragonian. Many races were once Dragonians, they just don't know it for their memories were erased. You died and asked to go through Rebirth with your memories erased like many others. You were the only child of Leon, you're the child of a Dragon Demon. Why do you think controlling fire is easy for you? Not because of the whip Oracle gave you, it's because you never left go of your Dragonian power. Most do when they go through Rebirth, they let it go so they can start anew. Hey, Izumi left this for you."

Hwang walks over to Irth holding out a sword. Irth unsheathed it and looked at it. It was Mystic Blade, a sword so long lost in the realm of darkness, he looks at Hwang.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she said you might need to use it when you fight Ki'oli besides I'm not a big fan of blades. I prefer my power than a blade."

Irth practices with it. Its power was beyond his imagination, he heard stories of a person who was a rider of the Mystics, so long ago. His blade was able to even cut demons in half with a single blow.

"Come on time to go."

A portal opens and Hwang walks over to it, Irth sheathed the sword.

"Wait a minute Hwang."

Hwang droops his head and looks at Irth. He felt like Zack had rubbed too much on Irth.

"What?"

"Have you ever enjoyed killing someone?"

Hwang looks at Irth confused, he was never asked that before, never in his life.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sometimes I can't tell the difference when I battle, I can feel enjoyment and fear at the same time when I kill someone. My past life as Raz has earned me a terrible reputation and now..."

"_Irth, people will remember only the good part, the right part of what you did._"

Irth hangs his head, Oracle is right.

"Why is Zack fighting?" Irth asked.

"He's fighting for a future for all life."

Hwang places a hand on Irth's shoulder.

"Believe in something and pass it on to the future"

Irth looks at Hwang.

"Like what?"

"That's for you to find."

Hwang and Irth walk into the portal and the portal closes. Depths was watching them and he soon smiles when they disappeared, he soon disappears as well.

"_Into the depths of self discovery..."_

FIN CHAPTER 19

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please!


	20. Pain

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series **

**Some places metioned are based by GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse © Moon Knight**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

Pain

Irth stumbled back the hall, he could barely stand. Such pain, great pain, horrible pain, pain that only caused his soul to cry out. As soon as he reached his room he collapsed to the floor, he struggled to sit on his knees. When he sat on his knees pain raced through his body and soul, he crawled toward his bed shedding everything but his garments. As he cringe in pain, memories of his painful and nightmare past faded in and out, things he never wanted to remember, especially of the war…

_**Past . . . . about 1,050,345 years ago. . . **_

Raz sat there on a hill covered in thick trees and bushes looking at the younglings of the Death Corps, each one assigned their own post and patrol, most of them weren't even ten yet, the youngest was three. But these younglings were part of his unit. Two younglings approach him, they lower their heads. The one on Raz's right was indigo and sage, his horns not even a foot yet were deadly, the one on the left was burnt sage and grey smoke, her fangs just showing from her dragon maw.

"Knight Raz, we humble ask permission to seek and destroy the foe in the village below."

Raz spread out his wings, they shined bright electric yellow and red, his scales glistened in the early light of day, and his satin red and clover green eyes were glassy as he stared. He snapped his jaws and swayed his tail. It has been two days since he and his unit arrived here, he and his unit were here to kill any of the Oort Cloud reinforcements and destroy the supply line. He looked at his fellow younglings, he stood taller than most of them and he was their ranking officer. He turned and looked at the variety of the Dragonian younglings, from males to females, crimson to black. They all were hidden from sight but when they saw Raz look at them, they all stood tall as he raised his hand. Each one of them spread out their wings ready for flight, weapons at the ready and breath weapons too.

"Bring Death to this battlefield! Unleash hell!"

The villagers never saw them coming till it was too late, the younglings gifted beyond the elders' imaginations plundered the village killing everyone there but the younglings. The captured younglings in their Dragonian looks, their hands tied behind their backs with three youngling guards of Raz's unit. Raz walked past them, each one of the younglings shivered in fear, some murmur to each other.

"It's Death Stalker."

"We're so dead."

"This must be the Hell Unit of the Death Corps."

"Oracle, save us."

Raz stopped and looked at the younglings, he grabs one by the throat and dug his dragon claws into the younglings neck. He studies the youngling, turning his head side to side, he then ripped the shirt off him to reveal the Oort Cloud symbol tattooed on his back. Raz threw the youngling from the group, the youngling slowly sits up as Raz extends his claws. He looks at the captured younglings as he stood behind the one with the Oort Cloud tattoo.

"Those who oppose the Dark Dragon are to be killed slowly and painfully! This young one will be the proven factor of my words, you who wish to join us better speak up or you'll end up like this..."

The captured youngling looks up at the heavens.

"Oracle, take me under your blessed wings. Forgive me for dying this way."

Raz smiled as he slits the youngling's throat with one of his claws, he then thrusts his other hand into the younglings chest, blue blood drenched the other younglings and the Hell Unit. Raz lifts the slain youngling up and then rips him in half. The Hell Unit cheers, Raz lets the blue blood run down his face and his scales. The younger captured younglings cry out in terror, Raz tossed the torn remains to his unit who feasted upon the body. Raz licks the blood off his fingers and retracted his claws, he looked at the captured younglings.

"Will you serve?" He asked.

"W-w-w-w-we will serve."

One little youngling didn't say anything, Raz walked over to her, bends down to her and lifts her head.

"What about you?"

"I..."

Raz dug into the girls soul forcing her to submit.

"I will serve."

Raz smiles a messes up her hair.

"There, there."

Raz stood up and looked toward the east, a giant figure was coming toward them. Raz whistles and his unit falls in. They all lower their heads to the figure, the ground shook as he landed.

"Father, we did as ordered and have received additional members in the process."

The figure fades in, his four burnt orange horns curved backwards from his head, his wings tattered by war were black with vengeance, his scales shined obsidian in the light. He looked at each member with his blue-grey eyes, great spikes ran down his neck, back and tail, they flowed with crimson current with the hint of hazel. He extended his hand out and placed it on Raz's shoulder.

"Well done, these captured ones will be added to our cause soon, for now you all are required to be at the monastery. Oort Cloud is on the move and is heading to the temple."

"Mi lord, will they try and flank us from the rear?"

"No, Jordan is watching. All we have to worry about is their leader, Kegdan."

Raz smiles up at his father.

"You're all dismissed."

Raz gazed up at the heavens, as his father looked at the burning village. He could see someone watching from above...

_**Present. . .**_

As the dream shifts and turns, trying to come in clear, Irth suffered greatly in the present. His body could feel everything he was doing in the past, reliving it. His body ached from the punishment Hahli was getting and the pain Rehito did to him.

Oracle watched him in pain, she knew that what Rehito did. He separated half of Irth, throwing half of his soul back into the past to relive his crimes and punishments, where as the other half takes the toll of the present.

_**Past... in one of Oracle's temples, near the city of Kanina...**_

Raz pushed the gold and silver giant doors open and stepped inside, there some of the Urwisdit Payrt Ulekureduyr, the most elite and extremely dangerous of the Death Corps, Blaze's selected, prayed in the pews. They were in either look, Dragonian or Dragonian dragon. Raz shifted his form to his Dragonian look and sat in the front row on the right. He sat there gazing up at the gold and ruby incense candles and other items offered to Oracle, the Holy Mother, the Creator's first creation.

Raz clamped his hands together and said a prayer.

"Yoh Nyca Lydnih, Yhesci, dni Shiedyh'm, Kyt'm, wuhmd shieduyr. Pcimm li ert mdhikrdnir ekeumd yoh wyi, cid li ryd zyrtih yww whyl la cyhtm yhtihm ert zuccm. Cid li pi dni pimd Pceji nem ifih miir."

All the murmuring in the temple suddenly fell silent as a figure walked down the aisle. They all lower their heads to him as he drew closer to the alter. He brushed his short blonde hair back making it spike, he carried his sword in his left hand. When he reached the alter he bowed his head, everyone continued what they were doing, soon a hymn started, the voice that began the hymn was deep.

"Ia, ae ao au! Lyrdy leariy. E mea dev e rye in, sohdyr er rye in. Yhesci, pcimm om cyzca piurkm, zudn dna hetuersi ert khesi. Ia, ae ao au! Lyrdy leariy. E mea dev e rye in, sohdyr er rye in."

Soon other voices join in, male and female, they sing the hymn. Raz looked at the man and continued to pray, the man gazed at the alter and soon joined Raz. The hymn continued, as more Death Corps troops enter to say their prayers and head out to battle.

"Master."

"Raz, well done."

"I earn no such praise from you, Master."

"Nonsense, many of the younglings are not such devoted as you are."

Raz looked at him.

"Blaze, Master, is it really true that Kegdan will be coming?"

Blaze leaned back and laughs.

"Of course, he's even bring a special guest with him."

"Who?"

FIN CHAPTER 20

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please! Oracle helped me with this, so yeah she owns half of this! This is all Oracle's ZTS, all these places were made by her!


	21. Oracle

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series and GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

Oracle

Irth, lost in the past relives his past life as a Dragonian. His name was Raz then and will always will be, he was talking to Blaze, his Master, his Lord.

"Who?" Raz asked Blaze again.

Blaze soon chuckled to himself, he looked at the family that sat behind him. They had three younglings with them, triplets. Blaze took interest in the oldest one, there was a dragonic vampire and deathly aura about him, Blaze could sense Void on him. Blaze smiles at them and soon stands up, he looks at Raz.

"Follow me." Blaze said walking down the aisle to the main doors.

Raz quickly finishes his prayers and exit the church with the rest of the Death Corps as the hymn continued. The Death Crops walk to their commanding officers as Blaze took Raz aside.

"He is bringing the one destined to kill me." Blaze said at last looking up at the sky.

Raz shook his head in disbelief, he knew that Blaze could never be defeated.

"Master, tell me it's not so."

Blaze perked his ears, cannon fire could be heard in the distance and the sound of the cannon balls coming in. He grabbed Raz and ran from the church just as it explodes sending everyone near to the ground, rubble and debris fall to the ground from the sky. The explosion was so huge that the trees nearby lost their leaves. Blaze pushes himself off the ground as Jordan came running over clearing the rubble away.

"My lord, are you all right?" Jordan asked as Blaze stood up.

"Fine, any causalities?" Blaze said in a calm tone.

"I'll check, my lord." Jordan said leaving.

Blaze dusted himself off and looked at the destroyed church, Raz coughed a few times before sitting up. He looked at the church and then everything around him. More explosions were occurring around him but for some odd reason any cannon balls that where to fall on top of him stop and rolled off an invisible barrier. Raz looks at Blaze, an odd aura of light blue flame could be faintly seen emitting from his body.

"That explosion was for me, heh, I knew the Oort Cloud had terrible aim. Oracle won't be pleased that her temple was destroyed then again she probably doesn't care anyway." Blaze said to himself with an evil chuckle.

Raz slowly stood up and looked at the church.

"Master, the family inside... are they?" Raz said in a shaky voice, he has never been so close to Death's door before.

"Yes." Blaze said turning around, but he knew one survived. "We must leave the city."

Jordan came running over, he lowers his head and smiles.

"No casualties, a few wounded. Should we return fire?"

Blaze begins to laugh, his laugh sent chills up everyone's back as if he was taunting Death itself. The light blue flames that were emitting from his body soon faded and his eyes flash as if lighting struck near by.

"No, let them come and grieve over the bodies of those they have killed, the innocent. This city was not under our control, it was theirs and yet they bombed the place. It's a joyous moment indeed!"

Raz didn't fully understand but soon nodded his head like everyone else in agreement with their leader, their master, their lord. Some of the Death Corps change their forms to take flight in leaving the city, Raz soon joins them in the air, he looks back at the church, he knew that someone was still alive in there. Blaze watched them leave the city and he soon walked out of the city enjoying himself on the carnage and chaos that was happening.

As Raz flew higher into the sky, to hide among the string of clouds, he rested on a white cloud and looked down at the city. He could see a lone figure clothed in all white walking the streets of the burning and exploding city, he could hear the sacred Hymn of Oracle being sung aloud, as if Heaven was singing. The hymn as ancient as the dawn of time, created by Oracle for those of her creation. So sacred that it can even lead the dead to Heaven, if sung of course.

Raz looked at the figure more, looking at her closely with his dragon eyes. Her white hair swayed gently on her back as she gently danced, her body slim and sleek, a pure silver head plate on her temple with a blood blue and blood red crystal in the center, her short pointed ears had small feathers on the edges. Seven orbs float around her, Raz has never seen anything like this. She danced so peacefully and elegantly among the dead. Raz has heard stories that the Hymn of Oracle is a way to send the dead to Heaven, known as The Sending, so the dead's spirits don't change into fiends or monsters. If they are left to linger around, they grow remorse and anger for the living, no matter who the living being is. They sometimes begrudge the living of their lives, either possessing them or killing them. In most cases the lingering spirits turn into monsters that can be found anywhere among the massive universe.

Raz didn't know who she was, but something told him he was looking at someone sacred, someone holy, some kind of Holy Goddess.

"Could that be . . . Oracle?" He asked himself as he watched her dance.

The cannon balls and other bombs avoided her completely, instead of exploding or destroying, they suddenly become Weeping Cherry blossoms. They fall to the ground and blew gently around the woman as she danced, joining with her in the scared Sending. The woman finishes her dance, Raz watched as crimson, white and blue flowing air and light gather around her, the spirits of those lost. They sway gently around her and soon ascend to Heaven. She watched them go and soon looks at Raz.

"_Hello Raz." _A gentle and powerful voice said in Raz's head.

Raz looks away then back at her, she was gone. All that was left was a lone white feather and Weeping Cherry blossoms.

"_Oracle..."_ Irth said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Raz said looking around.

That voice came out of no where, as if it was in his head. Raz was scared and worried, what if someone saw that he wasn't following the others and that strange voice.

FIN CHAPTER 21

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please! Oracle helped me with this, so yeah she owns half of this!


	22. Evil Desire

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series and GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

**Evil Desire**

Irth knew that Hahli wasn't doing okay, he felt her pain and pleasure and knew that she was having pleasure with Onua unaware that she was doing that. At some moments he could see what she was seeing, he hated that Onua had love with her but that would never deny any feelings Irth has for Hahli.

Irth wasn't doing well at all, he was still fading in and out of conciseness, he was still ripped in half. He is extremely weak at the moment, most of his strength was sent to the past. After talking to Revan and Mayii, Irth walked to Hahli's room and collapsed on the bed. He smelled the sheets taking in Hahli's wonderful scent. He misses her dearly yet he could do nothing to save her, he was ambushed and weakened, he hated himself for that. Soon he saw what he saw many years ago: War, death, fire, blood and great horror.

_Past. . ._

Raz reached his camp where his fellow younglings were waiting for him. They bow their heads when Raz entered the tent but they knew something was bothering him.

"Knight Raz, is there something wrong?" Asked the smallest of them all.

Raz looked at them and sighed, he didn't know what to tell them.

"I'm fine, just a bit down ..."

"Since the temple was destroyed, do I stand correct?" Asked the oldest of the group.

Raz looked at him and slowly nodded his head, he looked at the others and nods his head to them.

"I want you all to rest. The Oort Cloud won't be bothering us for a while. They'll be looking for survivors."

"Sir!"

Raz walked back outside and wondered around the small camp. He looked at everyone he passed bowing his head to the ranking officers, many noises yet a few noises stood out. Female cries. He looked inside a tent that the sounds were coming from and inside Jordan was, beating and torturing female Oort Cloud members, not only did he beat and torture them he also was raping them. Raz watched in terror as Jordan raped each one of the helpless females.

"_Why aren't they fighting back? Don't tell me he . . .!"_

Raz watched as Jordan bites the females on any body part, their bodies go limp like lifeless dolls. They try to move only to see that it was useless and Jordan amused himself with them. Raz looks at the other end of the tent he sees young females in a force barrier. He recognizes the female younglings, they were the ones he and his squad captured!

"_Dear Oracle..."_

Raz knew that this was wrong, but what could he do? He wasn't strong enough to fight his uncle let alone stop this. Raz slowly backed up bumping into someone, he quickly turns around and Jordan stood there, his dragon faced was just inches from Raz's.

"Uncle!" Raz said in terror.

"You want to join in the spoils?" Jordan asked with an evil pleasure smile.

Raz couldn't move, Jordan soon laughs and placed his massive dragon hand on Raz's small shoulder.

"I have plenty of younglings to spare."

"Why are you doing this!?" Raz shouted at him.

Jordan back hands Raz knocking him into the tent, Raz hits the ground hard and quickly stands rubbing his face. His acidic orange blood drips to the ground as Jordan enters the tent. Raz looked at the females, they were still suffering from Jordan's venom and the younglings hiss and growl at Jordan. Jordan took off his chest armor and tossed it aside, Raz tired to escape but was kicked into the force barrier which shocked him with over twenty million volts! He falls to the ground with smoking rising from his back. Jordan walked over to him and picked up him by his horns. Raz didn't understand why his uncle was doing this. Jordan pressed Raz against the force barrier shocking him over and over, he then threw Raz to the ground. Raz was suffering as Jordan sat down on top of him. Raz struggles to get out from Jordan only to lose as Jordan bit into Raz's neck, the freezing cold venom took over his body quickly. Jordan looks at him and licks Raz's face, Jordan savors the taste and stood up. He propped Raz up against the tent post and walked over to the young females, they try to get away as Jordan rapes them. Raz could only watch even as Jordan swallowed them whole kicking and screaming as they went down his throat. He saved one and brought her over to Raz, Jordan chuckles as he forced the two younglings to have sex. They were puppets on strings, Jordan enjoyed making Raz have sex with the young female.

_Present . . ._

Irth opened his eyes and sat up on Hahli's bed, he hated Jordan. Irth shakes his head and hits the bed at him being weak in his past life.

"Mom." Said two voices down the hall.

Irth looked out into the hall, he heard Meyii and Revan but still one thing kept bothering Irth.

"_Why did he do that to me?"_ Irth wondered as he walked down the hall to the Memory Tree room.

FIN CHAPTER 22

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please! Oracle helped me with this, so yeah she owns half of this! Oracle owns Oort Cloud and Dark Dragon plus many others!


	23. Haunting Mistakes

**AVP****© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS****series and GracefulWhiteDragon****©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon****©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon****© and are in her ZTS****© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

**Haunting Mistakes**

Irth was happy that Hahli was back, her confessions were unpleasant but he didn't care. She was back in his arms and so was some of his lost soul, he embraced Hahli for a while, enjoying it all. He knew that since she was back the battle was ready to begin, not the petty hit and run tactics, or burst in ones, this time they might just sneak in. Irth hugged Hahli, she was smiling as was he, soon he broke from his embrace and looked at her. He is thankful that Zack had helped heal Hahli and himself but still war was coming.

"Hahli, you must excuse me. I have to talk to Zack and the others for a moment. You feel free to do whatever you want, Mayii and Revan are usually found in the Memory Tree room or the living room area. I know you think my ships a bit odd, but that's the way She made it for me."

"She?"

"I'll tell you when the battles are over."

Irth bowed his head and left the room, Hahli was getting more confused to who 'She' was and Irth knew. Irth shut the door and walked down the hall, he was heading to another secret room that only opens to those known as Blades of Oracle. There are a rare few out there and Irth was one of them. He does most his praying in the Memory Tree room but since Mayii and Revan were in there Irth couldn't say his prayers, no one needs to know about Oracle just yet.

As Irth walked down the halls, he passed the room holding Des, he looked at Des. Irth smiles as Des was sleeping. Irth soon left and continued down the hall passing the Memory Tree room, Mayii and Revan were in there enjoying the peaceful sounds of the tree. Irth soon walked to the weapons room, as the doors slid open Irth smiled at all the weapons he collected over his life, weapons across the cosmos. He entered and closed the door, he looked at his weapons, he knew they needed to be ready and this is the room to do so.

After spending ten minutes looking at the weapons now he was ready to go to the hidden room that is called 'Blades Chamber'. Irth checked the halls, no one was around, he then tapped the floor and a portal on the wall in front of him appeared, he walked through the portal into the room, the portal vanishes and Irth was greeted by the mighty scent of Oracle.

The room was full of life, various plants and essence of many different flowers and candles. An altar sat in the middle of the room, on it was an ever-changing cloth. Changing its colors every second, on the cloth was a dip filled with water from the River of Time, the river only Oracle and the Creator, God, can go to. Irth looked into the water and sighed as he kneeled. He prayed to Oracle but his prayer was interrupted when a message was received from a fellow Blade.

"_Irth? You there?"_

Irth bowed his head and stood, he gazed into the water to see a male humanlooking at him.

"Speak, Talos."

"_Sir, I have confirmed the information you asked."_

"That was twenty years ago."

"_I know, sir. Sorry, sir. But it took me a while to find it all, it seems someone didn't want us to know. But still, I'm sending it to you now."_

Papers of blue tints appear on the altar, Irth looks at them and nods.

"I got them. For Oracle we come..."

"_For Oracle we fight..."_

"We are the Blades of Oracle." They said in unison.

Irth smiles as Talos' face vanishes from the water, he looks at the papers and soon deposits them on a shelf behind some of the flowers.

"What were they about Irth?"

Irth quickly whipped around to see Zack looking at him.

"Damn Zack, you need to stop doing that. As humans say: 'You scared the shit outta me.'"

Zack smiles and laughs a bit, he loved it when other races refer to human slang.

"Well, are you going to tell?"

"Those papers are about Outsider's parents and her so called 'creator'. I'm still learning things about her, Talos is a fellow Blade."

"He went back in time to gather information about Outsider's parents and her 'creator'. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Why did you bother asking in the first place if you already knew?"

"I dunno, I guess it's my nature."

Zack began to act funny, he was looking around the room as if he heard something, he soon covers his ears.

"I'm not listening! La, la, la, la, la, la!"

Irth is a bit curious as to why Zack is acting like that but didn't do anything, Zack looks at Irth and soon disappears from the room. Irth took his place kneeling at the alter, bowing his head he said his prayers for grace and blessings.

"_No need to worry Irth. The road ahead is rough and steep, you will do what you must as will Hahli. I promise you, that one day peace will return to your heart."_

"_Oracle, why am I, in half?"_

"_Punishment and to learn what happened to you in the past, you must find out why you died. It's all part of fate that I and the Creator wrote. But sometimes we like to change a few things to see what would happen, that's why Zack is here. Irth, you must not fall into temptations, false images and don't fall into the challenges that they will taunt you with. Ki'oli will try such things but you must do what you think is best. I know that Jordan took the necklace but that was only a decoy, your true calling is marked on your chest."_

Irth feels his chest, the Mark of Oracle. It was so long ago that he was chosen to be a Blade, only those of pure heart and soul are allow to be a Blade, Oracle visits them in their dreams telling them that they were selected to obey Her every whim. Irth smiles at the memory he meet Oracle, he didn't meet Her in dreams he met Her in person.

"_This mark, I remember it well." _Irth said touching the lightly glowing mark, it soon fades away.

"_Blade of Oracle. True power is deep within you, power to call on Ruah if needed and the promise I made to you, that Death will not take you away."_

"_If I die, I will be revived."_

"_Yes, Death does not want you, Death wants someone else." _Oracle said.

"_Them."_

"_Irth, you will soon return to the past to see why you died."_

"_It'll hurt like hell." Irth said._

"_It was Hell, Blaze is the Hell Dragon remember that. He is not truly the Devil, but is half of the Devil. Blaze is known as Hell Dragon and sometimes Devil Dragon."_

"_Who is the Devil?"_

"'_He' is the Devil." _Oracle answered.

"_Who is 'he'?"_

"_Not yet, 'his' name I will not tell as of yet. For 'he' is one that you or Hahli or anyone shouldn't see, Zack and Blaze will be taking care of 'him'."_

"_What if I see 'him'?"_

"_You'll go blind, deaf and mute. You'll have no will to fight, no courage to even move. 'He'll' kill you in one swing if 'he' wanted to."_

"_Damn..."_

"_But fear not, young Irth, Death doesn't want you. Remember that."_

Irth smiles and bows his head, he took out his ceremonial knife and cut his palm open, he squeezes his blood out onto the water. The blood swirls and hardens into a crystal blood drop. Irth hasn't seen it turn into this before, as he reached into the water to grab the drop he felt something tingling in the back of his head and soon the world around him darkened as he passed out.

"_So many mistakes he made, are haunting him forever. This is his punishment and this time he will feel the pain of all the lives he has ended." _The voice of Rehito echoed.

Rehito slowly fades into reality and kicks Irth hard on the back.

"Traitor of the Dark Dragon, you'll go to Hell forever for this crime!"

"Enough, Rehito."

Rehito turns around and sees Oracle, he immediately kneels and touches the ground with his head. He began to speak in Dragonian and Oracle shook Her head.

"Rehito, you know better."

"Forgive me, Mother."

Rehito lifted his head and slowly stood, Oracle's radiance was too much for him to handle. She gently touched his face as they both faded away. Irth felt that pain and as did Raz...

_Past. . . Dark Dragon campsite. . ._

Raz staggered back to his camp, as he opened the massive tent's sheet, his unit turn and bow their heads to him. The oldest two walked over to him, they knew something happened for Raz's face was in terrible condition.

"Knight Raz, speak to us. What happened?" Asked the female.

Raz looked at the others and they returned to their business. He didn't fully trust his whole unit but he did trust theses two. They are the same ones that asked him to attack that one village. Raz didn't want to say anything about what happened but the two persisted.

"General Jordan, he was... um.."

"Tell us." Asked the male.

"He was.. torturing and killing our new recruits and he ate them while they were still alive. I saw what he was doing so I confronted him and he bit me."

The male looks at Raz more and then pulled down Raz's under garment to see the bite hidden from view.

"His bite paralyzes anyone, he changes it often, be glad it wasn't poison. His poison can kill you in a matter of seconds."

Raz looked at him confused, how would he know about the effects of Jordan's bite?

"How do you know, Milko?"

Milko shows his bite mark, Raz feels the mark and Milko finches as if it still hurt.

"He does it to whoever sees him doing it. But not General Leon or Lord Blaze. I'm not even sure they know he does it then again Lord Blaze does see all."

"As does Oracle." Said the female.

Milko looks at her and chuckles, Oracle the Holy Mother.

"She is Lord Blaze's mother, and our Holy Mother. She did create all of us along with many others."

"True, the Creator did make others out there. Maybe when I die, I'll ask Oracle to give me Rebirth, so I can see all the other races out there in the great cosmos."

Raz looks at them both, he has never heard of Rebirth before.

"Rebirth? What is that?"

The female messes up Raz's hair, he liked that for she was like an older sister to him. He is a single youngling to Leon which is rare in Dragonia, and he is a Dragon Demon able to summon demons and foul beasts from the underworld to his will.

"Rebirth is being reborn with a new life, it's one option you have when you die. When you die call out to Oracle and see if you are worthy of Rebirth, many aren't and go to Hell while others go to Heaven. Sometimes some are sent to Oblivion, a place Oracle created for those too vile for Hell. And finally there is Limbo, the dreaded place to be, you're friends and family and those that know you must pray to Oracle for your soul, but it's Her decision where to send you."

"How do you know if you are worthy Teria?"

"Pray to Oracle often like we do to the Creator. Do things for Her that are not against Her will. I'm a beginning priestess you know."

Milko chuckles a little and looks down at Raz.

"What are you going to do, Knight Raz?"

Raz shook his head, uncertain of the reasons of report. If Jordan has done this before surely Leon and Blaze knew then what would the point be.

"Milko, what else did he do to you when he bit you?"

"Nothing. Did he do something to you?"

"He took control over me as if I was a puppet on string, I saw what I was doing and I was powerless to stop it. He forced me to do something that I should only do when I get older."

"He forced you to rape one of our new recruits?" Teria said.

"Yeah."

Teria sighs heavily, Raz and Milko are confused to her reaction.

"What's wrong?" Raz asked.

"He raped me when I joined and I was like you were Knight Raz, a puppet."

Raz turned his back to Milko and Teria, he was going to do something about his pain, the pain of having an uncle that does such terrible things, and the pain that kept haunting him, those voices.

"Teria, does Oracle forgive those that do suicide?"

Teria knew where this was going as did Milko.

"You're going to go on a suicide run aren't you?" Milko asked.

"I can't take anymore. I can hear voices, it sounds like there are millions of them. Ever since General Jordan did that to me, the voices got louder and louder."

Teria places a hand on Raz's shoulder as did Milko. They knew what those voices were.

"Those voices are 'him', the Devil is what we call him." Teria said.

"Virus is another." Milko said in disgust.

Raz didn't understand, as young as he is he knew as much as an Elder but these things he knew not. He only heard rumors that Blaze is the son of the Devil and Oracle. Son of The Virus and Holy Mother, but the Virus... Raz knew how powerful and deadly it is, even gods and goddesses can fall prey to the Virus, none are immune but those that are the Virus, for it has only one master, Blaze and 'him', many would say that was two but in truth they are one.

"Milko, Teria. You both will lead this unit, if anyone asks where I am tell them Lord Blaze sent me on a solo mission."

With saying that Raz disappears outside in the darkness of night.

"We will meet again." Teria said.

"In the next life." Milko said.

"_Milko and Teria... could they be Mayii and Revan? Probably, I'll have to ask the one question they both knew the answer to." _Irth said.

FIN CHAPTER 23

Confused? Read Moon Knight and ZTS they fill in the gap, created by GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse (Moon Knight) & The Oracle Dragon (ZTS), they are good ladies so read their stories please! Oracle helped me with this, so yeah she owns half of this! Oracle owns Oort Cloud and Dark Dragon plus many others! Sorry for the lateness, Oracle and I had some computer problems.


	24. Ki’oli’s Memory

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series and GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

**Ki'oli's Memory**

Ki'oli sat staring at the waterfall, he's upset that Hahli got away even under the Great Leader's watch. He still can't figure out how though, he knew that whatever caused the darkness awakened demons with it, they lost a few Bad Blood but he couldn't figure out how Hahli escaped it. His one eye watched the churning water, it reminded him of the blood of his host he came out of so many years ago.

"_Hey lil fella."_

Ki'oli could hear her voice, so sweet it was, the Yautja he called master, mentor, friend, mother and lover. She was there when he was born, she greeted him with caring words and a smile. She taught him well over the few months he spent with her and her animals. She taught him to fight, run a store, care and raise animals, and... she brought out the demon in him. Her name was Ellipsis, and she was his world till that fateful day...

Ki'oli covered his face and hid it between his legs, he could hear her pleas, her asking him to kill her. He rubs his right collar bone feeling the deep scar that nearly ended his life. A green ebony necklace, the design was of a three fingered dragon hand grasping a green ebony see through orb on a black leather chain with Yautja blood staining it, hanged around his neck.

Huyt looks at Ki'oli, he knew what Ki'oli was remembering, the day that drove him into madness and left his demon take control. The demon, Takan Ki'ale.

Ki'oli stoked the fingers on his belt, the fingers of those that ended his brother's life and they lead the cause to Ellipsis' death. He felt the necklace around his neck, the sooth surface reminded him of so many memories. The necklace once belonged to Ellipsis, he killed her and she wanted him to do it. She wanted him to do it through great pain, the only way to Takan Ki'ale, to kill him from the inside out and the only way was impregnation.

Ki'oli impregnated Takan who was possessing Ellipsis thus Takan was still female, if the ritual was complete the impregnation would have been impossible. In a few minutes Ki'oli and Ellipsis' children emerge and Ki'oli with their help killed Gutas the Bad Blood that caused this nightmare to happen. Ki'oli had to kill Ellipsis this way, this is what she wanted, to die. She was cursed and Ki'oli ended it but in turn he became cursed.

'_Cursed for eternity... with Morrow dead we can no longer find the cure. Our oath was to die together and find the cure, alas this curse won't let me die. I can't follow Ellipsis without a way to break this curse... Shadow, she can't break it, who knows if any other god or goddess out there that can._ _I need peace, Takan makes me anger easily and that's my weakness, they call it 'Blood Fury'. Kill anything in front of you even if they are your allies. Only a few Yautja go into a blood fury yet many can't. I'm one of the few all thanks to Takan. Damn you to hell Takan!'_

Huyt watches Ki'oli even more, he could see the curse on Ki'oli. Thanks to Blaze, Huyt is able to see things that others can't. Even Blaze's demons.

'_Morrow, our brother suffers so, if you hadn't died we could have found the cure. You dying was the last thing we wanted, you were so close to finding the cure. Our oath might be broken but we are still brothers.'_

Ki'oli stood up and looked out into the lifeless planet, the red moon high above was causing this to happen. Worse, it was driving Ki'oli more and more into madness.

FIN CHAPTER 24

Confused about this chapter? Read _Just Business_ by The Oracle Dragon, it will clear a lot of things up for you. Also read ZTS by Oracle and Moon Knight by White. You should know who they are since you're reading this story, thanks for reading please review.


	25. Under The Wings of The Holy Mother

**AVP** **© belongs to itself, the main character is mine! Rider of the Mystics ©**

**All places mentioned are based on The Oracle Dragon's ZTS** **series and GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/The Crimson Curse ©**

**Hahli and few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon** **©/ The Crimson Curse ©**

**A few characters belong to The Oracle Dragon** **© and are in her ZTS** **© series!**

**Catch my drift people?**

**After then events in Moon Knight & ZTS.**

Under The Wings of The Holy Mother, Oracle

Irth is learning more and more of his grave past life as Raz, son of Leon. Learning that Jordan has done this crime countless times and having no purpose for this war, Raz has decided to end it all, committing suicide. After learning about Oracle, Raz prays that She hears his prayer asking for another life.

Raz flew most of the journey, he had to find him, he had to find the Oort Cloud Leader, Kegdan. He figures that if he could kill Kegdan this war would be over. How naive of him to think that, this war will not end for another two months.

Raz hid among the string of clouds searching for the camp and he finally found them, at the city, the same city he heard that voice and the voice of another. There he watched them intently, he waited hours for Kegdan to show and he knew which one was him instantly. Kegdan wore brilliant gold armor with ivory designs, his white cape blew gently in the wind reminding him that the Goddess of Wind is always at work. One of the many lesser gods, there are only two true Gods, one more powerful than the other and they created the lesser ones, Oracle and The Creator, God.

Raz descends to the ground and changes to his Dragonian look and pulls out his Dark Dragon officers sword, he charges up behind Kegdan, he knew he had the upper chance since Kegdan was busy giving orders. Once in striking distance Raz was impaled with Dragon Sword. He looks at his vibrant orange and red blood flow down the blade to the handle, he slowly looks up at Kegdan's face. Raz tries to stab Kegdan but found it was impossible, the sword severed his spinal column leaving him paralyzed from the neck down.

This reminded him of the venom Jordan had, Raz looks away from those blue streaked green eyes of Kegdan. Kegdan slowly lets Raz slip off the blade to the ground, no one came to look at Raz, no one but Kegdan.

"Young one, what were you trying to prove? No one can kill the holder of Dragon Sword, blessed blade of Oracle, the most powerful weapon in the vast universe. Why did you do this?"

Raz struggles to breath as he blood formed a small stream that flowed between Kegdan's legs, his heart pounded like a drum in his chest, his body couldn't move to save the precious blood.

"If I had succeeded in killing you, this damn war would end." Raz said as he struggled to breath.

Irth watched helplessly at himself, he remembers the pain, the anguish, the anger, the sadness. Kegdan bends down and strokes Raz's hair back.

"This war will not end till Oracle says so."

A young Dragonian, the same age as Raz, ran over to Kegdan and looks down at Raz.

"Raz, son of Leon. Death Stalker, right?" The young Dragonian asked.

"You're... You're him. The one Lord Blaze was telling me about. Zack, the so called Savior."

Irth looks at the young version of Zack, the same face, hair and eyes, and obvious personality.

"My Lord Blaze will see to it that you both die!" Raz shouted spitting blood at their faces.

"Father, what should we do with this dying youngling?"

Kegdan slowly stood up and points Dragon Sword at Raz's neck.

"End his suffering. I don't want his soul to become one with Dragon Sword."

"_For he has a greater purpose." Oracle's voice echoed._

Raz's face lightens up when he heard that, She was pleased with him.

"End my life, end my nightmare."

Irth watches as Kegdan thrusts Dragon Sword into Raz's neck killing him instantly. Irth felt some strange power pull him toward the sky, soon bright white light consumed him. He soon stumbles as the power left him go and he looks around the clouds, there was a mighty castle in the distance of the wonderful place, and Raz stood at the gates waiting and looking at the wonderful sight. Endless green grass, vastness of flowers, trees, a wonderful ocean hue, endless stars, the melodies of Heaven, many other Dragonians were here as well, this place is a paradise for Dragonians.

"_This place... Is this Dragonian Heaven?" _Irth wondered as he approached the gates.

Raz placed his hands on the gate's bars and looked around, there in the distance were the females Jordan murdered and the one Raz killed for being an Oort Cloud member.

"I don't deserve this at all. I should go to Hell. Great Oracle, forget me, I'm sorry for asking you to forgive me."

Raz turned around to see the clouds rip open and change into lava as two large flaming Dragon Demons approached with chains of pure fire out of the opening. Their hooves clanked on the ground that hardened around them, as they got closer Raz held out his arms ready to be taken to Hell but the Dragon Demons halt in their tracks and took a knee as an eight winged figured appeared with seven orbs floating around Her.

Raz looked at the mighty eight wings, they weren't attached to her body but floated there in between the orbs. Her white hair swayed gently along with Her white robe and golden belt with the gems of sapphire, emerald, ruby. Her feather sandals looked like they would spread out and fly away. The Dragon Demons still kneeling waited patiently for Her dismissal. She gently touches them both and turns to Raz and Irth, Raz watches in fascination as the Dragon Demons turn to ash and they disappear. He then looks at the beautiful woman that stood before him with white shining eyes. Raz had to look away at the powerful gaze, Irth looks at Her in awe, he didn't remember any of this till now.

"_Oracle..." Irth said in his mind._

She looks at him and smiles, Her vibrant smile made him feel so good and relaxed.

"_You remember now Irth?" She asked._

"_Almost."_

Raz fell to his face and Oracle gently pulls him back up to his feet.

"Please, don't touch me Holy Mother, I deserve none of this. Please send me to Hell."

"I have a greater purpose for you Raz. Those you have killed all forgave you."

Oracle gently kisses him on the forehead, Raz looks up at Her but kept his gaze from Her face.

"I'm worthy of Rebirth?"

"Yes, I have written your destiny Raz and your fate doesn't end here. When you are born again I will come to you and give you a new name. The Creator has agreed that your destiny will have an effect on Zack, you will help him on his journey."

"The one Lord Blaze warned me about."

"Blaze is my son as well, you all are my children. I love you all no matter what happens."

Raz smiles as did Irth, he remembers this very well, the feeling of total peace and over whelming joy was wonderful, he felt like sleeping on Oracle's bosom listening to the melodies of Heaven. Raz could feel himself enter a deep sleep as Oracle took him in Her arms, the gates open and She walked in with Irth following close behind.

"Irth, are you sure you want to see more?"

Irth kept in step with Oracle all the way to the castle.

"Yes, I have to remember why I can't remember." Irth said rubbing his head.

As they enter the massive ivory chamber the universe was displayed in the center of the floor. Irth looked at it and he felt like he could fall into it and be forever lost in the current of Time. Oracle sat young Raz in Irth's arms and sped up time to the Yautja home world, there Irth watched as his life is written as a Yautja and his connections with Zack, but as Oracle approached the further future Irth saw only darkness as Oracle wrote, as if he wasn't meant to know.

'_No one knows their destiny. No one.'_

Oracle then took Raz from Irth's arms as the universe focused on a female Yautja, Irth's mother. Her slowly stepped out of the universe but reminded in it as she walked, Irth felt like reaching out and hugging her. Oracle walked over to her and placed Her hand on the Yautja's lower abdomen, Irth watches as Raz turned into light crystals and enter the Yautja through Oracle's hand. Oracle removes Her hand as the Yautja reacts to the touch by looking around, soon she sunk back into the universe.

"I never asked for my memories to be erased, but why can't I remember?" Irth asked.

Oracle extends a wing over to him and gently pulls him over.

"You didn't want to remember, not what you did and what happened. You never asked but those memories became locked in the darkest part of your mind, locked till they were forced open by Rehito, the young Dragonian that nearly died at the temple."

"You're not mad that it got destroyed?"

"Of course not. As long as you all pray and remember me, I care not for the temple. They are there as a reminder, that's it."

Irth slowly opened his eyes straining from the brightness of Bloody Moon, he slowly sat up on his bed and looked around. The liquid light shined a brilliant white and not the fiery red.Zack stood there watching Irth wake, Irth looks at him then Bloody Moon.

"Mom really likes you, after all you are one of Her many children."

Irth slowly got off his bed and stood rubbing his lower mandibles.

"How long was I out?"

Zack smiles and looks up at Bloody Moon.

"I saw about a moonline."

"Moonline?"

"A day."

Irth shook his head and makes a fist, he knew who caused this to happen to him.

"Rehito!" Irth shouted, he didn't care if anyone heard him.

Zack felt the rush of cold air fill the ship sending chills up the spines of all those inside. Mist fills the ship as the coldness grows even colder.

"_I'm waiting for you, don't be long traitor." Rehito's voice echoing coldly._

Zack clears out the coldness and fog with his powers and he looks at Irth who was staring blankly, Zack waves a hand in front of Irth's face and Irth snaps back to reality.

"Wuzz up?" Zack asked.

"He gave me a vision as to where I will find him."

Zack pats Irth on the back and walks out of the room, Irth turns his back and looks at Bloody Moon, the moon Oracle created at the beginning.

"Bloody Moon, reminder that Bloody Dragon is near, that the universe will be erased and renewed wiping out all the living beings, mortal and immortal. I got to kill Ki'oli before that happens or I will not get another chance."

FIN Chap 25

Confused about this chapter? Also read ZTS by Oracle and Moon Knight by Miss White along with this story, you have to figure out which one comes next, we tend to not always go in order, lol. You should know who Oracle and Miss White are since you're reading this story, thanks for reading please review. Also note, Oracle allowed me a peek at her new story about Oracle! I took some information from that and put it in here.


End file.
